Estamos contigo Kazemaru!
by Dawn-nee
Summary: Haruna,Tachimukai,Toramaru,Tsunami,Kogure,Kurimatsu y Kabeyama ayudarán a Kazemaru a conquistar a Endo... Está claro que es misión imposible Parejas YAOI (y una hetero,disculpen las molestias U)
1. Ya empieza el lío

**Dawn:**Ohaio! Soy Dawn y voy a ser quien escriba este fanfic,aunque aviso que no van a ser como esperais

**Mikuo:**Esto...Dawn-Sama,¿puedo...?

**Dawn:**Ah, niño con orejitas de panda es Mikuo...no os hagais ilusiones,que es más joven que Toramaru y eso es mucho ¬¬...

**Mikuo:**Ya le dije que cumplo 12 la semana que viene,NO SOY TAN PEQUEÑO!

**Dawn:**Mikuo...

**Mikuo:**¿Qué?

**Dawn:**Creo que te voy a despedir...

**Mikuo:**¡¿COMOO?! ¡¿EL PRIMER DÍA DE TRABAJO YA ME DESPIDE?!,pe..pero Dawn-Sama,usted y yo somos amigos desde la infancia...

**Dawn:**Mikuo...era una broma

**Mikuo:**O_O

**Dawn:**Bueno,lo que Mikuo quería decir era que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sino a Level-5,porque si fuera mío Ulvida no hubiera pisado este planeta,Endo no se hubiera casado con Natsumi y Hiroto se casaría conmigo

**Mikuo:**Dawn-Sama,usted tiene un problema serio con respecto a Hiroto...

* * *

Hoy era un día normal en el Raimon cuando aparece un chico con faja naranja...digo,con una cinta naranja en la cabeza ^^U que iba corriendo por llegar tarde al instituto

Endo:Oh mierda llego tarde,el profe me va a matar...y después me resucitará para volverme a matar

Y sí,el subnormal del capitán llegaba tarde,como no,seguramente estaría soñando en _Endo y los mil y un balones,_o algo así...El caso fue que se chocó con un peli-azul que andaba distraído leyendo una revista (joder,que Kazemaru se parezca a una mujer vale pero que las imite...¬¬U)Y se tiró encima de Kazemaru...

Endo:Dios,Ichirouta lo siento,es que...la clase,el profe,el puto examen...Todo a la mierda

Kazemaru:Hala...Di más palabrotas si eso Endo...y...(Pensamiento = "") "Un momento,¿Endo ha dicho...mi nombre?"

Endo:Lo siento de verdad,es que...a ver el idiota que escribió este fanfic no para de decir tacos...

(Dawn:¿ENCIMA? TE PONGO DE SEGUNDO PROTAGONISTA Y ASÍ ME LO AGRADECES MALDITO MARI...?!

Mikuo:Tranquila Dawn-Sama...)

Kazemaru:Vale...(sonrojo) esto...Endo...te...¿te importaría quitarte de encima por favor? -La pose que tenía Endo sobre Kazemaru era algo...pervertida la verdad

Endo: (Leve sonrojo)Yo...claro Kazemaru -Se levantó y ya disponía a irse a su clase cuando algo dentro de él se lo impedió-Esto...Kazemaru,no pienso ir a clase,es que,no se, no voy ya,total ya he faltado 15 minutos

Kazemaru:Entonces...¿qué harás Endo?

Endo:Será ¿Qué haremos?,¿no crees Kazemaru?

Kazemaru:Que malote...pero...¿tú dices de escaparnos?

Endo:Acabas de darme de una idea

Kazemaru:Pero yo nunca me he escapado de las clases

Endo:Pues no vengas si no quieres...-Entonces Endo se iba a ir de nuevo cuando de repente Kazemaru cambió de idea

Kazemaru: Espera Endo!,¿a dónde dices tú de ir?-Endo sonrió al ver que no perdió la práctica de convencer a la gente

Endo:Je,vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad

Y dicho esto Endo cogió a Kazemaru y se lo llevó fuera del Raimon lo más rápido que pudieron...con Kazemaru,eso de correr no era un problema xD?

Ya fuera del Raimon,Kazemaru estaba un poco sonrojado,¿cómo no? Estaba fuera del instituto con Endo a solas,una cosa muy difícil de conseguir

Kazemaru:E-Endo,esto...¿a dónde vamos?

Endo:A donde nuestros pies nos lleven ^^

Kazemaru:(Sonrojado)Ah...yo...no se...

Endo se rió por la reacción del chico,que no tenía sentido alguno,de repente se encontraron con alguien que no se esperaban:

Endo:¿Kido?

Kazemaru:Fudo...

Kido:Er...Esto no es lo que parece

Endo:¿Salís juntos?

Fudo:POS CLARO QUE NO!

Kazemaru:No,que no lo dudes...

Endo:¡Se lo vamos a decir a Haruna!

Kido:¡No!,¡a quien sea menos a mi hermana!

Fudo:Tienes miedo de tu hermana?

Kido:Si te pones en mi lugar,sabrás lo que te puede hacer mi hermana.

Kazemaru:Entonces,tú no le dejas irse de fiesta con las chicas,¿y tú puedes hacer peyas con Fudo?

Endo:(Risueño) Que poca vergüenza Kido,me esperaba algo más de ti...

Fudo:Habló el que tiene el historial perfecto de asistencia en la clase,gracias a HirotoF

Endo:...

Kazemaru:Pero si Endo cuando tiene la oportunidad se escapa...bueno,eso creo

Kido:Fudo,creo que deberías de parar

Fudo:¡Pero si acabo de empezar! Endo,da igual lo que digas ahora,porque se lo de Hiroto,y sabes que lo se puedo decir a todos

Endo:(Enfadado) No sabes...No puedes saberlo...él me dijo que no se lo dijo a nadie,me lo juró

Fudo:Idiota,yo estaba espiando

Endo:Como...¿Cómo has sido capaz de...?-Endo ya estaba enseñando el puño y Fudo también se estaba preparando para la pelea,cuando Kido los detuvo

Kido:Ya vale los ,vámonos.-Kido lo agarró bien-Endo,perdónalo,es que es idiota...

Endo: ...(Más calmado) Está bien,ya me calmo...(suspiro)

Kido y Fudo se fueron de allí...y ya lejos...

Kido:¿Tú eres tonto?

Fudo:¿Qué pasa Kido?

Kido:Ahora Kazemaru querrá saber lo ocurrido,y se va a llevar una buena desilusión

Fudo:No jodas que Kazemaru está enamorado de Endo

Kido:Lo disimula bien...

Fudo:No es eso,el capitán es idiota,se le nota a horrores

Kido:(Risa) Y por eso no te diste cuenta hasta ahora

Fudo:(Sonrojo) Cállate imbécil

Kido:(Risa)Lo que tú digas...

Y volviendo con Kazemaru y Endo...Ambos estaban sentados en la Rivera del Río mirando el atardecer:

Kazemaru:Esto...Endo,¿qué fue lo de Hiroto?

Endo:Nada...una tontería

Kazemaru:No...si no quieres,no me lo dices

Endo se quedó sorprendido,como había respetado su intimidad el chico.

Endo:Ay va,que poco cotilleas a pesar de leer revistas de mujeres...

Kazemaru:(Enfadado) OYE! TIENE COSAS MUY INTERESANTES!

Endo:(Risa) Je je je wa je je

Kazemaru:(Sonrojado) ¿De qué te ríes?

Endo:De como reaccionas a estas cosas,jope tío,me haces mucha gracia,entonces tú...(Suena una alarma) COÑO,ES HORA DE CENAR!,Y NOSOTROS SI HACER LOS DEBERES!

Kazemaru:¡¿Qué?!,¡¿nos hemos pasado media tarde fuera?!,creo...creo...¡CREO QUE MI MADRE ME MATARÁ!

Endo:Pues espera la mía...¡Nos vemos Kazemaru,me tengo que ir-cogió su mochila y se fue corriendo.

Kazemaru se quedó solo,mirando atónito al muchacho,con cara divertida

Kazemaru:"Será un poco bastante olvidadizo y torpe pero...es mi olvidadizo y torpe"

Al día siguiente,Haruna vio a Kazemaru y no se resistió a hablar a su mejor amigo (Oh Kaze-Kun el mejor amigo de la mujer xDDDD)

Haruna:Hola Kazemaru!Kido me dijo que te vio ayer,¿dónde estabas? ¿Con Endo?

Kazemaru:Creo que cotilleas un poco Haru-chan ^^U

Haruna:Es que eres mi mejor amigo...y el de Aki,y el de la jefa...

Kazemaru:Bueno...es cierto que estuve con Endo y...bueno,vimos a Kido con Fudo y...

Haruna:¿CÓMOOO?VISTE A MI ONEE-CHAN CON FUDO

Kazemaru:Sí...y si me haces el favor de no gritarlo para que luego Kido se entere y me mate...

Haruna:Perdón,y volviendo a lo tuyo...¿hubo tema?,¿os liasteis?

Kazemaru:(Rojo)H-Haruna,no preguntes esas cosas!,y no,el es cien por cien hetero...-Y vinieron los menores (Tachimukai,Kogure,Toramaru,Kabeyama y Kurimatsu) acompañados de Tsunami

Tsunami:Buenas!,¿cómo va la cosa?

Toramaru:Hola a todos,¿habéis visto a Goenji-San?

Tsunami:Vaya,si que va este rápido en lo de las relaciones...

Toramaru:(Sonrojado) ¿Cómo?,¿es que me tomas por un obsesionado de Goenji?,solo tengo un altar secreto en en mi armario y mi madre no lo encontró de casualidad allí,a pesar de tener mil y un fotos suyas...

Todos:0_0U

Kogure:Si eso para ti no es estar obsesionado...

Tsunami:Dejemos esta conversación y centrémonos en Kazemaru...

Kazemaru:¿Cómo?,¿es que habéis oido algo?

Tsunami:El poder del mar recorre por mis venas

Kogure:¡PESCADITO! (Risa maliciosa)

Haruna:Koguree!-Y entonces Haruna convirtió a Kogure en una especie de balón,las manos de Haruna y su rabia me dan miedo. Tachimukai miraba algo sorprendido a Haruna y a los otros no se les escapó

Tsunami:¿Por qué miras a Haruna así?

Tachimukai:(Sonrojado)¿Así como?

Kurimatsu:Con esa cara de empanado...

Tachimukai:(Más sonrojado aún) ¿Qué insinuáis?

Kabeyama:Empanada...tengo hambre...os comeré a todos...mientras dormís-Vale,eso sobraba Kabeyama ¬.¬U

Todos:o_OU

Kurimatsu:Kazemaru...(Se esconde detrás de él)Sálvame que me come.

Tsunami también se esconde detrás de Kazemaru

Tsunami:Mira Kabeyama,si quieres,cómete a Kazemaru primero,está más rellenito que todos los demás

Kazemaru:¡¿QUÉ DICES TSUNAMI? SE SUPONE QUE ESTOY MÁS SECO QUE...YO QUE SÉ ALGO!

Kabeyama:No pilláis una...tengo hambre pero no soy un caníbal

A Tachimukai y a Toramaru se les cayeron la gotita

Toramaru:Yo estaré flipado por Goenji,pero ellos...son un caso...no se aparte y perdido

Tachimukai:Créeme,yo por Haruna igual y ellos...por su pellejo

Toramaru:(Sorprendido) Acabas de decir...

Tachimukai:¿Eh?

Toramaru:(Sorprendido) ¡Acabas de decir que te gusta Haruna!

Obviamente Tsunami,con su superoído xD,oyó a Toramaru y se fue corriendo a ver a Tachimukai con el resto de los demás

Tsunami:(Sarcasmo)Oh..¿en serio Tachimukai?,no lo sabía...

Tachimukai:(Rojo hasta las orejas) ¡NO SE LO DIGÁIS A KIDO!

Kurimatsu:Vale...

Kabeyama:Hecho...

Kazemaru:Entendido...

Toramaru:Está bien...

Tsunami:Vale...(Se ríe) HARUNAAA BOMBAZO INFORMATIVO,TACHIMUKAI TE...-Pero Tachimukai le tapó corriendo la boca. Haruna y Kogure dejan de hacer el tonto en el patio y van a ver a Tsunami

Kogure:¿Qué pasa Pescao?

Haruna:¿Te convierto en un balón otra vez Kogure?

Kogure:(Asustado) Vale me callo me callo

Haruna:¿Qué ocurre con Tachi-kun?

Tsunami:(Se ríe por lo bajo,que mala gente xD) Tachimukai quiere decirte algo...

Haruna:¿El qué?,¿qué es Tachi-kun?

Tachimukai:(Rojo) "Me ha llamado Tachi-kun..." Esto...que yo...Kazemaru...¿le echamos una mano con Endo? je je ^^U

Kazemaru:(Rojo) ¿Cómoo?

Haruna:Tachi-kun...

Tachimukai:"Oh Dios,lo ha vuelto a hacer"

Haruna:¡Eres un genio!-Y dicho esto,le pega un besazo en la mejilla

Kogure:A saber que locura está preparando esta vez...

Haruna:¡Tú a callar!,escúchame bien Kazemaru,te vamos a ayudar a que conquistes a Endo...

Tsunami:Y Tachimukai nos ayudará

Tachimukai:"Te odio Tsunami" Sí,claro,te echo una mano,¿es mi idea o no?

Toramaru:Sí venga yo también...¿después de esto podemos hacer algo parecido conmigo y Goenji?

Kogure:Pues pasároslo bien vosotros-Kabeyama y Kurimatsu agarran a Kogure

Kurimatsu:Tú también nos ayudarás,¿a que sí Kogure?

Kogure:¿Quéee?,¿yo también?

Tsunami:Pues claro,aquí participamos todos

Kazemaru:Oye yo creo que...

Haruna:¡Vamos allá!

Kazemaru:¿Me dejáis hablar?

Toramaru:Tú lo has dicho Haruna,pongámonos en marcha!

Kazemaru:Nada,que no me escuchan...

* * *

**Dawn:**Hala,hasta aquí llegamos hoy

**Mikuo:**¿Ya? Pero Dawn-Sama,ahora el título y la historia tenían su sentido,no me haga eso...

**Dawn:**Tú a callar (Intenta sacar un caramelo de menta) ? y mis chicles de menta?

**Mikuo:**No será que...

**Dawn:**JUAN ME ROBÓ LA MENTA!

**Mikuo:**No Dawn-Sama,tranquila mujer (Da masajes) Piense en Hiroto...piense bien en él...

**Dawn:** *¬*

**Mikuo:**(Para de masajear) Oiga Dawn-Sama,hay algo que no pillo,si este fanfic es yaoi,¿por qué hay un TachixHaru?

**Dawn:**Ya te lo dije un millón de veces. Porque es la única pareja hetero que me gusta,y la pongo porque sí. DEBE DE HABER DIVERSIDAD MIKUO!

**Mikuo:**Sí Dawn-Sama ^^U

**Dawn:**Bueno,se acabó lo que se daba en este primer capítulo,espero que os haya gustado porque es mi primer fanfic.

Por fii,comentad...pero mejor buenos comentarios vale?

Bye-bee~


	2. ¡Que comienze el plan!

**Dawn:**Buenaa! Ya volví con un nuevo capítulo...jope,por ahora no tengo Reviews ¬¬

**Mikuo:**Usted tranquila Dawn-Sama,verá como algún día alguien comenta (Y espero que sea rápido porque sino me despide ^^U)

**Dawn:**Bueno,ya que estamos,ayer encontré mis chicles de menta...creo

**Mikuo:**¿Dónde estaban?

**Dawn:**En el estómago de Juan ¬¬,por suerte conseguí hacerle vomitar los chicles

**Mikuo:**Creo...creo que a los lectores no les ha gustado mucho eso que digamos...además,no se los habrá comido...o sí

**Dawn:**¿Me tomas por idiota? Claro que no le hice vomitar los chicles ¬¬,pero sí que le di un par de tortas.

**Endo:**Holaa,he venido a acoplarme,¿os importa?

**Mikuo:**A mí no,¿y a usted Dawn-Sama?

**Dawn:**Te sigo odiando por esas imágenes de ti y de Hiroto en internet ¬¬

**Endo:**JOPE DAWN,OLVÍDALO YA .

**Dawn:**Ah~mira,porque Kazemaru es amigo mío que si no ya te hubiera asesinado

**Endo:**A-se-si-na...

**Mikuo:**^¬^U Bueno...parece que Dawn-Sama está algo...no se decepcionada con Endo o algo así,así que les digo que...Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece porque si no,ya verían ustedes como saldría en la serie...supongo que sustituiría a Rika xD

* * *

En aquella misma mañana,el plan de los chicos (y chica) empezó a estar en marcha...la verdad es que Kazemaru me da un poco de pena ^^U .Tsunami,lo había preparado todo con walkitalkies (o como se escriba)  
El caso fue que Tachimukai y Toramaru estaban escondidos en una clase (Vamos a poner que era la clase de 2ºA); Kurimatsu y Kabeyama en una punta del pasillo;Tsunami y Kogure en la otra y Haruna...bueno,intentaba calmar a Kazemaru por algo que ya veréis más tarde...

Tsunami:Surfista Cachondo hablando a Bromista,responde Bromista.

Kogure:Pero si estoy a tu lado cenutrio ¬¬

Tsunami:Joder,era para hacer algo interesante ¬3¬

Kurimatsu: (Estaba en la otra punta del pasillo) Yo no entiendo esto de los nombres en clave,además,el de Kogure mola comparado con el mío

Kogure:Pues a mi me gusta el de "Ardilla poco pelona"

Kurimatsu:¡Y dale que te pego con lo de la Ardilla!,¡Qué no soy una ardilla!

Kabeyama:Jo...chicos,vuelvo a tener hambre...

Kogure:Pero mi Gordi,¿ya quieres volver a zampar?,hace nada te dimos bocadillos...pero no cualquier bocadillo...ERA UN BOCATA TAMAÑO SUBMARINO

Kabeyama:Pues yo sigo con hambre

Kurimatsu:¡Tú siempre tienes hambre!

Tsunami:¡Dejad de hablar de comida por favor...!

*Con Kazemaru y Haruna*

Kazemaru:E-¿En serio esto le va a conquistar?

Haruna:Pero si estas muy guapa...digo guapo :3

Kazemaru:¡Pero esta falda es muy corta! /

Haruna:¡Cállate,¿no ves que tienes unas piernas muy bonitas?!

Kazemaru:Eso ha sonado un poco pervertido viniendo de ti ¿sabes?

Haruna:Una última cosa...

Kazemaru:?

Haruna:Tu pelo...

Kazemaru:¡¿MI QUÉ?,HARUNA,MI PELO ES SAGRADO!

Haruna coje un peine y más cosas de peluquería...

Kazemaru:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

*Con Tachimukai y Toramaru*

Toramaru:La verdad,esto de colarse en una clase y estar paseándose como si na' es algo raro

Tachimukai:Mientras no nos va Endo no pasa nada Toramaru,o al menos eso dijo Kogure...

*Flashback*

Tsunami:Muy bien chavales,esto es lo que haremos,Tachimukai y Toramaru avisan cuando Endo sale de clase,para ello se cuelan en ella...

Tachimukai:Espera,¿cómo que nos colaremos una hora en el 2ºA,¿no nos pillarán?

Kogure:Tranquilos...el profe de Lengua está empanao,los alumnos van cada uno a su rollo y además,mientras Endo no os pille no pasará naa'

*Fin del Flashback*

Toramaru:Pero Kogure no nos dijo que Goenji-san,Aki,Natsumi...,entre ellos tu cuñao,estuvieran también en la misma bastante...no se,no me lo creo,que él no supiese nada de esto.

Tachimukai:Lo que realmente es dificil de creer es que hayan dejado que Endo estuviera en el A siendo penoso en matemáticas...

Toramaru:Otro misterio en esta serie ¬.¬

Goenji:(Estaba detrás de ellos) ¿Qué?,¿haciendo turismo chicos?

Toramaru y Tachimukai:(Asustados) WAAA! GOENJI!

Goenji:¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Tachimukai:Vigilar a Endo...

Goenji:¿Tú también te has pasado a la acera de en frente? Pensaba que te gustaba Haruna...

Tachimukai:No me he pasado a la...un momento (se ruboriza) ¿sabes lo de Haruna?

Goenji:Sip,lo se por 2 razones,1ª Se te nota a horrores,y 2ªme lo dijo Tsunami

Tachimukai:(Llorando a lo anime) ¿Por qué Tsunami la toma ahora conmigo?

Goenji:Pos pa' joder ¬¬

Toramaru:(Rojo)Goen...Goenji-Sem...yo...usted...Oppan Gangnam Stile...Baile del Caballo...

Goenji:Estás bien?Porque te veo muy rojo (Goenji le toca la frente a Toramaru,haciendo que se sonroje aún más)

Toramaru:Ah...Goenji-Sempai...

Tachimukai: "Uy La Que Se Avecina...yo me pongo a vigilar a Endo,que si no...bueno,luego Toramaru me matará si le estropeo el momento"

Mientras,en la otra punta de la clase...

Endo:Bla bla bla...y entonces el entrenador...bli blo bla...y mi balón roto...bla bla bla...

Natsumi:Endo,solo te hemos preguntado...

Aki:¿qué te paso ayer?

Endo:Pero si todavía iba por el sueño T.T

Natsumi:¡¿ENTONCES TODO LO QUE HAS CONTADO ERA UN SUEÑO?,AKI Y YO HEMOS ESTADO ESCUCHANDO MEDIA HORA UN PRODUCTO DE TU IMAGINACIÓN TODO EL SANTO RATO?!

Endo:OvO Sí

Natsumi:Arg,como es que te han dejado meterte en el A ¬¬

Aki:Por su Beca en deportes ¬¬ ¿Dónde estará Kazemaru cuando más lo necesitamos?

Endo:Pues hablando de Kazemaru...ayer se pasó todo el día conmigo

Al oir eso Natsumi y Aki se acercaron mucho a Endo

Aki:¡¿En serio?!

Natsumi:Suéltalo todo muchacho

Endo:Vale...(Le suelta todo el rollo,y quien quiera volver a saberlo,que por favor,lea el primer capítulo,que no tengo gana de copiarlo todo otra vez ¬¬)

Pasan la hora y suena el timbre

Toramaru:Venga es la hora! Tachimukai,avísales

Tachimukai:(Coge un walkitalkie de Dios sabe donde xD) Tsunami,Endo ya sale de la clase,rápido,se va a Francés (Hace gracia que Endo sepa ir solo a Francés xD)

Tsunami:Tachimukai,si nos hemos puesto nombres en clave,será por algo...

Tachimukai:¡¿De verdad es eso lo que te importa ahora?!

Tsunami:Eso a sonado a insulto,discúlpate ahora mismo

Tachimukai:Tsunami...

Tsunami:Esta bien...ya aviso a Haruna,de todos modos,Kazemaru debe de estar en Francés en 5,4...

*Mientras los otros...*

Kurimatsu:Ay va Kazemaru,pareces una tía...

Kabeyama:Pero Kazemaru,date prisa!

Kazemaru:No se si os habréis dado cuenta de que llevo tacones y que es muy difícil andar con ellos

Kabeyama:Tú corre

Haruna:Y por favor no te rompas una pierna ^^

Kazemaru:Ja ja,muy graciosos ¬¬

Kurimatsu:Tsunami,Kogure,Kazemaru va para allá

*Con Tsunami y Kogure*

Tsunami:¡Endo,amigo mío!

Endo:¿Qué ocurre Tsunami?,no tengo dinero ¬¬

Tsunami:No te voy a pedir dinero idiota ¬¬

Kogure:(Ve que Kazemaru viene)Esto...Endo...mira detrás de ti..."La virgen con el Kazemaru,cuando quiere,se lo curra* bien currao) (N/A:Currar=Trabajar)

Endo se da la vuelta y ve a Kazemaru con una camisa amarilla y una falda muy corta (y se le veia todas las piernas),y el pelo lo llevaba suelto y alisado,por no olvidar los tacones blancos también...En definitiva,más mujer imposible

Endo:(Sonrojado e impactado) Kazemaru...tú...¿esa falda no es de...?

Kazemaru:Esto...yo...

Kogure:Os dejamos Pescadito,nuestro trabajo ya está hecho (Agarra a Tsunami de la camiseta)

Tsunami:¡Pero Kogure,yo quiero saber como acaba la cosa -3-!

Al final,Kogure se lleva a Tsunami y deja a Endo y a Kazemaru a solas...

Endo:Vaya...parece que ya no solo imitas a las mujeres,es que ya incluso pareces una

Kazemaru:Yo...esto...creo que es que...

Endo:No me digas más,es una broma perfecta

Kazemaru:¿Cómo? "No me dijeron nada de eso en el plan"

Endo:Mira,pasearemos por el parque,porque Haruna me dijo que Tachimukai y ella pasarán por allí,y le gastaremos una broma al chico diciendo que eres su hermana o algo así,y al final del día...le decimos que eres tú Ichirouta!

Kazemaru:Esto...vale Endo."Un momento...¿lo ha dicho otra vez?" Endo...

Endo:¿Qué ocurre?

Kazemaru:(Sonrojado) Has dicho...dijiste mi nombre

Endo:(Sonrojado)Ah,eso...es que...bueno somos amigos ¿no?

Kazemaru:S-sí...

Endo se dio la vuelta y susurra por lo bajo:

Endo:(Sonrojado y sonriendo)También es que me encanta tu nombre...

Endo ya estaba lejos pero Kazemaru le dijo algo que lo oyó

Kazemaru:Hasta luego Mamoru...

Cuando Endo se fue los chicos (y chica) salieron de donde estaban

Kogure:Bien hecho guapa

Kazemaru:Tú a callar o hago de tu vida una pesadilla Kogure(Mirada asesina)

Kogure:Que estaba de coña ¬¬

Toramaru:Bueno,entonces vais a hacerle esa broma a Tachimukai?

Kazemaru:¿De verdad?

Haruna:Claro ^^

Kazemaru se va y Haruna se queda sola con Tachimukai

Haruna:Le dije que lo haríamos,eso fue lo dije a Endo,pero yo no dije nada de que sería hoy...

Tachimukai:Espera,¿es que no vamos a ir?

Haruna:Necesitan una cita...

Tachimukai:Ya y nosotros otra...

Haruna:¿A qué te refieres?

Tachimukai:(Sonrojado y mirando a otro lado) Bueno...¿te apetece ir a...no se a dar un paseo o algo esta tarde?

Haruna:Por mí vale...pero...

Tachimukai:¿Qué?

Haruna:Vamos como amigos ¿no?

Tachimukai:Pues claro ^^ "Jo vaya...parece que no se ha dado cuenta,da igual ya me declaro esta tarde"

Haruna:Vale,hasta las 18:00 (A las seis de toda la vida)

Haruna se va y Tachimukai recibe un avión de papel:

_Para Tachimukai Yuuki:_

_Como toques un pelo a mi Haruna,te prometo que _

_tú de esta no sales vivo_

_Firmado:_

_Anónimo_

__Tachimukai:(Siente un escalofrío a su espalda) Creo que el anónimo no lo es tanto,está claro que lo ha escrito Kido...joder,me odia Tsunami,me odia Kido,¿quién es el siguiente?,¿Toramaru por ejemplo?

Al acabar las clases ,por la tarde,Kazemaru y Endo esperaban a que aparecieran de nuevo,pero no venían...

* * *

**Dawn:**Se acabó lo que se daba ^^

**Endo:**Me has dejado como un completo empanao...¿de verdad crees que me puse así cuando vi a Kazemaru vestido con falda?

**Dawn:**Sí ya,cállate Ichirouta

**Endo:**¡¿POR QUÉ ME ODIAS?!

**Dawn:**Porque soy tu prima y no me dejaron salir en la serie

**Juan:**Te crees una diva,como Stella Reynols xDDD

**Dawn:**¡¿Y tú que haces aquí?,¿dónde está Mikuo?!

**Juan:**Esta con Hina...

**Dawn:**¿Con la pija?

**Endo:**Y ahora qué Mikuo?

**Dawn:**(Sonrojo)¿Qué insinúas Endo? Por lo menos yo no tengo compromiso con Natsumi Raimon

**Endo:**YA HAS ABIERTO EL CAJÓN DE MIERDA!

**Fey Rune:**Vaya...parece que he venido en un mal momento,mejor me voy...

**Juan:**¿Qué querías Fey?

**Fey:**Nada,que ya se cuando se casaron Endo y Natsumi,ya sabéis para impedir la boda

**Dawn:**(Coje a Fey)FEY RUNE,DÍMELO AHORA MISMO

**Kannon:**NO FEY,SI LO HACES,DESAPARECERÉ

**Tenma:**Ay va,la que están montando aquí,¿qué ocurre Juan?

**Juan:**Pues na' que Fey sabe cuando se casaron Endo y Natsumi y Dawn quiere ir a la fecha para impedir el compromiso

**Tenma:**¿Puedo despedir el fic por Dawn?Lo digo porque como ella está ocupada interrogando a Fey,Endo está sujetando a Kannon para que Dawn cometa esa locura y Mikuo está por ahí con Hina...

**Juan:**por mí haz lo que quieras...

**Tenma:**Bueno,como Dawn está ocupada con Fey me despido yo por ella ^^

Adiós ~

Reviews?


	3. Cita,o casi

**Dawn:**Buenas tardes! Vale,ahora que he aclarado mis temas con Endo,podemos seguir con el fanfic...

**Endo:**Me has roto el brazo...¡¿Y AHORA COMO COÑO JUEGO AL FÚTBOL?!

**Dawn:**Cállate,además,hoy viene un invitado especial...

**Fudo:**No me digas...YO!

**Dawn:**Tú no ¬¬,además,siempre estás metiendo las narices cuando se te da la gana ¬¬

**Fudo:**Pues si no soy yo...será Hiroto ¬¬

**Endo:**Siempre robando el protagonismo ¬¬

**Dawn:**Por desgracia...Hiroto no puede venir T.T,pero ha venido Fidio ^^

**Fudo:**Podrías haber invitado a Kido o a Fuyuka ¿no?

**Dawn:**¿Para que estéis pinchando delante mía y no pare de vomitar? Fudo amigo mío,te has equivocado de escritora...

**Fidio:**Esto...que yo ya estoy aquí ^^U

**Dawn:**Mírale Endo!,¿no es la persona más irresistible (después de mi Hiroto y de mi amigo Atsuya xD) del mundo?

**Fidio:**Deja ya de alagarme Dawn,¿no ves que me sonrojo?

**Fudo:**Esta va a ser una tarde laaarga ¬.¬

**Endo:** =.= Yo ya me dispongo a dormir =.=

**Fidio:**Bueno,Dawn me ha dado el permiso así que...Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece,sino a Level-5,porque si no, Atsuya seguiría vivo y formaría parte de Inazuma Japón  
**Dawn:**Muy bien Fidio (L) ahora el fic en 3...2...1..GO!

* * *

Endo y Kazemaru estaban sentados en un banco en el parque,no había nadie salvo ellos,algo que puede que hagan que se comporten de esa manera...

Haruna y Tachimukai "tardaban" y Endo empezaba a impacientarse porque...a saber donde estaban,era su primera broma a Tachimukai y quería hacerla bien...

Por parte de Kazemaru...él estaba nervioso,Endo estuvo muchas horas callado sin decir nada y claro está que como siga así no lo soportará más...

*Kazemaru (Punto de vista,vamos que pasa a ser el narrador en 1ªpersona)*

No se cuanto aguantaré sin hacerle nada a Endo...¿por qué tardarían tanto Haruna y Tachimukai? Solo esperaba que el momento de silencio acabara,solo hablar,nada má me miró de repente y empezó a hablarme,la dulzura de su voz era tan intensa que mi corazón se derretía por dentro (Dawn: Ostias,Fidio me inspiró xD)  
Tenía la sensación de que se me estaba acercando y era tan...joder,me está excitando ¬/¬ yo solo espero que pueda aguantar estas ganas terribles de echarme encima suya y harcerle mío...

Endo:Kazemaru...aún me cuesta creer que seas hombre

Kazemaru:Eso me lo tengo que tomar a mal ¿verdad?

Endo:Dicen que los hombres que se parecen a las mujeres son los más guapos,porque dicen que ser guapos son cosas de mujeres...

Kazemaru:Entonces...tú también pareces mujer

Endo:(Enfadado) ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES TÚ DE QUE YO...?!

Kazemaru:Acabo de echarte un piropo Endo

Endo:¡¿Pero cómo va a ser eso un piropo Kazemaru?!

Kazemaru:(Riendo) No tonto,te he dicho que parecías mujer,por lo de antes...digo que eres guapo Endo

Endo se sonrojó,la verdad es que es un poco cortito el muchacho -_-'

*Endo*

No jodas que Kazemaru me ha echado un piropo...la verdad es que es tierno...¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO DIGO?!  
Kazemaru es chico al igual que yo,además no tendría sentido,yo soy muy masculino...¿no es así? Da igual lo que piense ahora...está claro que Kazemaru no me puede querer...no de esta forma,porque ¿quién demonios se fijaría en un chico con una cinta naranja en el pelo,que está obseso por el fútbol y que saca unas notas penosas? (Dawn:Respondo;Aki,Natsumi Fuyuka Toko Kazemaru Goenji Hiroto ¿Quieres que siga? Espero que no porque no me se más que te quieran,y si lo saben,no me den más trauma por favor -_-U)

Me voy acercando poco a poco a Kazemaru,espero que no se de cuenta,porque a lo mejor...¿puedo ser,como él,valiente?

Kazemaru:Endo...creo que te estás acercando demasiado...

Endo:Me da igual,ahora no hay testigos...

Kazemaru:No Endo...no los hay...pero Haruna y Tachimukai vendrán de un momento a otro...

Endo:Quiero saber...hacer algo nuevo...

*Con Tachimukai y Haruna*

Tachimukai:Bueno...aquí estamos,en frente de la casa de Haruna y yo aquí aterrado,y eso que Tsunami me dio ánimos en el recreo...

*Flashback*

Tachimukai estaba sentado bajo un árbol en el recreo y veía como Haruna estaba charlando con sus amigas sobre Dios sabrá de qué demonios hablarán,cuando apareció Tsunami

Tsunami:Buenas Tachimukai! ¿Cómo te va la vida?

Tachimukai:¡Déjame solo Tsunami!

Tsunami:¿Por qué estás tan borde conmigo?

Tachimukai:Porque me has estado jodiendo toda la puñetera mañana (Cuidado con Tachimukai que cuando se enfada está de peor humor que Someoka xDDD ya paro,pero es que me acuerdo del muchacho xD)

Tsunami:La verdad es que te lo debía Tachimukai,por todas esas veces que te he dejado a Haruna y a ti a solas y no me agradeces naa'

Tachimukai:Entonces...todas esas veces que me dejaste a Haruna sola conmigo...

Tsunami:¡No me lo digas!,no lo sabías...da igual-Es da la media vuelta-Por cierto,estaba un poco celoso de Toramaru,últimamente sois muy amigos y bueno pues eso,que eres mi colegui y...(Dios,que gay ha sonado eso de tu parte Tsunami-kun ¬.¬)

Tachimukai:¿Te gusto?,¿es eso lo que te ocurre Tsunami?

Tsunami:(Rojo,de la vergüenza mal pensados ¬.¬) ¡CLARO QUE NO TACHIMUKAI,YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DEL MAR!-Tachimukai se ríe-Otra cosa,ánimo con la cita que tienes con Haruna,y dale bien duro,dale salami del bueno ¿vale?

Tachimukai:NO VOY A ACOSTARME CON ELLA EN LA PRIMERA CITA!,además,Kido me mataría...

Tsunami:Pero tú no te preocupes,yo puedo con Kido,tú hazla tuya-Y empieza a bailar Oppan Gangnam Style xD

Tachimukai:¡Vale lo que tú digas pero por favor,no hagas eso en público!

*Fin del Flashback*

Tachimukai:Tsunami tiene razón,en lo que dijo de que no debo de tenerle miedo a Kido,en lo de darle salami del bueno a Haruna...eso reconozco que me lo voy a pensar a pesar de ser una mala idea (PERVERTIDOOO xD)

Tachimukai decidió llamar al timbre esperando a que Haruna abriera la puerta,y salió Kido...

Kido:¡Hola Tachimukai!

Tachimukai:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Entonces Haruna se quitó la máscara que tenía,sí amigos lectores,Haruna se puso una máscara de Kido para pegarle un buen susto a Tachimukai

Haruna:Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja...

Tachimukai:Haruna Otonashi,no tiene gracia!

Haruna:Deberías de haberte visto la cara,parecía que iba a matarte...xD

Tachimukai:(Risa) Ha-Haruna,sabes que no...vale me has contagiado la risa maldita sea...

Haruna y Tachimukai paran poco a poco de reir,y se miran a los ojos un momento...parecía que el mundo se había parado para ellos,y entonces,era el momento de decirlo...Tachimukai tenía que declararse...pero el muy subnormal lo iba a hacer en la puerta de su casa...¡será idiota!,era la hor perfecta pero el lugar...joder Tachimukai ¬¬

Haruna:Esto...hace nada me mandó un mensaje Kazemaru de que Endo y él estaban en el parque...

Tachimukai:Entonces...¿a dónde vamos?

Haruna:¿Por qué no te quedas un rato en mi casa?

Tachimukai:¿A tus padres no les importarán?

Haruna:No están en casa,volverán pasado mañana...

Tachimukai:Entonces está bien,me quedo contigo aquí

Haruna:Pues entremos

Tachimukai:Después de usted señorita...porque aún estás soltera ¿verdad?

Haruna:(Sonrojada) Bueno...sí

Tachimukai:...

*Con Endo y Kazemaru (Que parece que nos olvidamos de ellos ^^U)

Endo estaba a unos pocos centímetros de lo boca de Kazemaru,estaba a penas separado de "ella",porque claro si Kazemaru va de mujer...  
Pero algo,más bien alguien les interrumpió

?:OSTIAAAAAS! ESTO LO SUBO YO AL TUENTI PERO YAA (yo no tengo Tuenti T.T...)

Endo:¡ATSUYA!,ESTO NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!

Atsuya:Coño,esto va para Radio·Patio (je je je,me piqué en La Que Se Avecina...ya lo habréis comprobado ¬.¬)

Kazemaru:NO ATSUYA,QUE DE VERDAD ENDO Y YO NO...!

Atsuya llama a alguien,y ese alguien es su hermano

Shiro:¿Qué coño quieres Atsuyaaaa? ¿No ves que estoy con Goenji?

Atsuya:Onee-chan,bombazo informativo...ENDO Y KAZEMARU ESTÁN JUNTOS!,LOS ESTABA VIENDO ENROLLANDOSE...Y KAZEMARU SE HA VESTIDO DE MUJER PARA EXCITARLO MÁS...¿O TAL VEZ PA' DISIMULARLO?

Shiro:A ver si me aclaro...¿me estás diciendo que has visto a Endo,NUESTRO Endo,el que nunca ha tenido cerebro para saber que es el amor,enrollándose con Kazemaru? Atsuya,¿te has vuelto ha meter droga en el cuerpo?

Atsuya:Nooo,que digo la verdad...¡Y no me meto droga!

Endo: Fubuki!

Shiro y Atsuya:¡¿Qué?!

Endo: (Gotita del anime) Erm...verás,lo de que no tengo cerebro para enamorarme...¡¿TÚ ERES GILIPOLLAS O QUÉ COÑO TE PASA SHIRO?! (Fidio: Vaya,cuando Endo se enfada...te suelta cualquier bordería/Dawn:Es que...a ver,no soy buena escritora ^^U)

Kazemaru:(Oyendo a Endo y a Shiro discutir) "Vaya...se me olvidó lo infantil que era Endo..."

Atsuya:¡Joder,¿queréis dejar de discutir?,ME ESTÁIS GASTANDO SALDO!

Shiro/Endo:TÚ A CALLAR ATSUYA!

Atsuya:Mierda TwT,bueno,yo corto la conversación ya (Apaga el móvil)

*Mientras,Fubuki y Goenji*

Fubuki:Vaya con mi hermanito y sus idioteces

Goenji:Vuestra conversación me ha dado miedo...O_OU

Fubuki:(Ojos Modo Little Pet Shop xD) ¿Es que te doy miedo Goenji-Kun?

Goenji:No cariño,no me das miedo,o sea,solo cuando te pones bestia...es decir...¿cómo coño salgo de esta conversación? ^^U

Fubuki:Esta bien...me lo creo, te quiero mucho Goenji...

Y se profundizaron en un tierno beso ^^ (No se que tiene esta pareja que nos gusta a la mayoría pero bueno...) Entonces,Toramaru miraba a Goenji y a Fubuki besándose...y joder,la envidia es muy mala,porque empezó a sentirse muy triste...demasiado...

Toramaru:(Triste y celoso a la vez,uy que lío debe tener el pobre TTwTT) ¿Por qué coño no funcionan los muñeco de vudú cuando realmente me hacen falta...

Y dicho esto Toramaru se fue corriendo llorando

* * *

**Dawn:**Fudo...¿Estás llorando?,¿es que te da pena Toramaru?

**Fudo:**No es eso...

**Dawn:**¿Entonces?

**Fudo:**Es terrible...

**Endo:**¿El capítulo?

**Fudo:**No,Haruna me ha robado mis imágenes comprometidas que tenía y la ha subido subido al Facebook

**Dawn/Endo/Fidio:**WTF?

**Fan loca #1:**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Fudo:**¿Una fan? A buenas horas me reconocen...

**Fan loca #2:**ES FIDIO! TE QUEREMOS!

**Fudo:**¡¿QUÉEEEEE?,¿QUE QUIEREN VER AL ITALIANO?!

**Fidio:**¡Oh Dios!,me han pillado!¿quién dijo que estaba aquí?

(Todos miran a Endo)

**Endo:**Oye que yo no he sido

**Mikuo:**Yo creo que se quien ha sido...

**Dawn:**HINA!,TE DIJE QUE NO LE DIJIERAS A TODO EL MUNDO QUE FIDIO ESTABA EN RADIO#COMECOCOS(Sí,le puse ese nombre a los comentarios que le hacemos antes y después de cada capítulo)

**Hina:**Eso le pasa a Fidio por ignorarme en el habbo

**Fidio:**Pero si no tengo habbo...

**Hina:**Entonces...¿a quién he estado acosando en el habbo todo este tiempo?

...

**Fans locas:**TE QUEREMOS FIDIO! (Y las locas persiguen a Fidio)

**Fidio:**Socorro! TWT

**Mikuo:**Fidio...¡Espérame...! (La escena del viento xD) iba a pedirle un autógrafo...

**Hina:**Mira el lado positivo,si tienes suerte,lo volverás a ver

**Dawn:**Mikuo,se volverás a verle...

**Mikuo:**(Llorando a lágrima viva)

**Hina:**Muy bien Dawn,¿qué es lo siguiente?,¿que Fudo se ponga a llorar?

**Fudo:**(Llorando)Si tengo fans...llamadme porque necesito sexo...

**Endo:**Pues vete con Fuyuka o con Kido

**Fudo:**No puedo...Fuyuka no tiene tanta marcha como cualquier chica,es más,ella es de "sexo suave" y yo siempre le hago estar en el cielo...y no puedo con Kido porque en estos momentos quiero sexo con una mujer...

**Hina:**Pero que pervertidos!,Mikuo,vámonos,antes de que pierdan la cabeza y te violen

**Mikuo:**Pero si soy el ayudante de Dawn-Sama,no puedes quitarme de en medio porque sí

**Dawn:**Es verdad Hina,deja que Mikuo se quede

**Hina:**Tú quieres violarlo maldita pedófila

**Dawn:**OYEEEE! CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIROS QUE MI ÚNICO AMOR ES HIROTO,EL FÚTBOL,LA TELE Y POR SUPUESTO EL INTERNET!

**Mikuo:**Es verdad,Dawn está obsesionada con Hiroto,yo diría que el día en que Hiroto aparezca,Dawn lo encerrará en un armario,y cuando no haya nadie irá y le hará de todo menos soltarle para que se escape

**Endo:**IDIOTA!,NO LE DES MÁS IDEAS!...y mires por donde lo mires...eso que has dicho me ha dado miedo...

**Dawn:**No estoy tan enamorada,pero lo haré,ja ja es mentira (risa)

**Mikuo/Endo/Fudo/Hina: **(Risa)

**Dawn:**(Risa) Pero es verdad...je je...

Espero no haberos dado miedo 3 con lo último

Bye bee ~

Reviews


	4. Depresión

**Dawn:**Ostias,hace mucho que no me inspiro joder

**Mikuo:**Tú lo que haces es subir esto porque te convenció Hiroto ¿no? ¬¬

**Dawn:**Pos no listo,lo hice por amor al arte :) y también porque no subiré nada hasta semana santa

**Mikuo:**¬¬

**Dawn:**¿Por qué estás enfadado?

**Mikuo:**Fudo me robó mis caramelos,Juan violó a Fey Rune y por si no te diste cuenta...¡CASI NOS METEN EN LA CÁRCEL ESTA MAÑANA!

**Dawn:**Pasemos al fic...

**Mikuo:**¡DAWN STORM EVANS,NO CAMBIES DE TEMA!

* * *

Al día siguiente,Kazemaru volvió a su casa un poco depresivo

No había visto a Endo en toda la mañana,le llamaba al móvil y le colgaba,¿qué le pasó al capitán del Raimon?

Kazemaru se sentó en su cama pensativo,pensando en el pobre Endo,¿Atsuya tendría algo que ver? esperaba que lo que le ocurrió ayer no le hubiera afectado,al fin y al cabo,Atsuya estaba de broma en realidad. Lo volvió a llamar,pero el castaño no le cogía el teléfono...

Por parte de Endo...

Endo estaba sentado intentando hacer deberes y no podía hacerlos,no paraba de pensar en ¿sabéis quién? Kazemaru Ichirouta,pero aún así se intentaba concentrar,hasta que...Él ya no sabía qué hacer y con quien contar,se tomó en serio lo del peli-rosa y no paraba de pensar en Kazemaru. Sabía que Kazemaru le llamaba constantemente pero,aún así,pasa de él.Sí,realmente estaba enfadado consigo mismo por intentar besar al peli-azul...

Endo:Mierda,necesito un psicólogo,o mejor aún,a un psiquiatra,¿por qué tenía ganas de besar a Ichirouta...?,no me...no me lo quito de la cabeza,aquel chico me tiene un poco loco la verdad...-Se levanta de golpe-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? SOY HETEROSEXUAL Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE,YO NO...!-De repente lo llaman por teléfono. Endo en un principio pensó de que se trataba de Kazemaru,pero no era alguien que no se esperó para nada.

Endo:¿Kaze-chan?

Toramaru:Más quisieras tú que fuera Kazemaru...

Endo:Esa voz...¿Toramaru?

Toramaru:Sí,yo

Endo:¿Por qué me llamas?

Toramaru:(Llorando)Porque estoy muy triste...

Endo:No me lo digas,¿es por Goenji-Baka?

Toramaru:(Llorando mucho) NO LE DIGAS ESO! ÉL ÚNICO BAKA ES FUBUKI!

(Dawn: No piensen mal,a mi me cae fenomenal Fubuki ^^)

Endo:¿Qué pasó?

Toramaru:No quiero hablar de eso...necesito un abrazo...

Endo:¿Y por qué no llamas a Kazemaru?

Toramaru:Ya lo intenté,pero intentaba llamar a alguien

Endo:...

Toramaru:Endo,¿sigues ahí?

Endo:Pues claro que sí,está bien,¿qué tal si voy a tu casa?

Toramaru:Vale...-Dicho esto,ambos colgaron el teléfono y Endo decidió ir a casa de Toramaru

Cuando llegó a su casa,Toramaru abrió la puerta. Él se encontraba en un estado penoso,estaba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar,tenía la cara llena de tristeza y estaba su cuerpo cubierto con una manta azul celeste...me da lástima,pero Endo se esperaba algo así

Endo:Toramaru...estás...estás...

Toramaru:Dilo,estoy horrible...

Endo:Tú tranquilo...sí ya verás tarde o temprano...

Toramaru:Pasa anda-Endo pasó a la casa del menor algo preocupado por su mal de amores,le dolía un poco ver al chico tan dolido,normal,es muy joven para experimentar ese sentimiento.  
Toramaru y Endo subieron al cuarto de éste y ambos se sentaron en la cama (sentarse no es que vaya a pasar nada mal pensados...todavía xD)

Endo:Toramaru...

Toramaru:Pensé que mi primer beso iba a ser con Goenji...pero si está con Fubuki...EL MUY ZORRO SE LIÓ CON ÉL EN MI CARA,CUANDO LO COJA LO ESTRANGULO Y DESPUÉS...-El pobre Endo estuvo escuchando al enfurecido Toramaru que maldecía a Fubuki...(más que Someoka cuando era el delantero estrella xD) al final este le abrazó

Endo:(Intentando calmarlo) tranquilo...no pasa nada...de todos modos,si Goenji no te quiere...

Toramaru:¡TÚ A CALLAR PEDAZO DE...!- Miró un momento a Endo a los ojos,y no se como demonios empezaron a besuquearse hasta el caso de acabar tumbados en la cama de Toramaru,lo único que se sabía es que la excitación que había entre ellos era increíble. Toramaru no tardó nada en soltar los grititos de placer que le daba el pervertido de Endo...

(Mikuo:¡¿Y ahora haces de Endo un pervertido?,¿le tienes manía al chico?,joder,que no es un puto pedófilo!

Dawn:Estás muy raro ultimamente conmigo Mikuo ¬¬)

De repente se abrió la puerta...Y para la sorpresa de ellos...

?:¿Endo...?-Endo y Toramaru dejaron de besarse,y ambos miraron al chico que los pilló,como no...Kazemaru Ichirouta

Endo:Kazemaru...-Kazemaru no se podía creer lo que habían vistos sus almendrados ojos,a Endo Mamoru,la persona que lo tenía loco,con Toramaru Utsonomiya,el chico que más amaba a Goenji en el mundo...¡¿BESÁNDOSE EN SUS NARICES?! Eso lo hundió por completo

Kazemaru:No me contestabas por esto Endo?-Endo se levantó y,cuando quedaron frente a frente,le miró serio a los ojos

Endo:Kazemaru...fue sin querer...

Toramaru:¡Es verdad,yo amo a Goenji,lo que pasó es que Endo vino para consolarme y sin querer...!-Kazemaru no quiso escucharles

Kazemaru:(Enfadado) Y para consolarte tenía pensado violarte ¿no?

Endo:¡Que no!-A Kazemaru se le escapó una pequeña lágrima,pero no quería que lo vieran llorar,así que...optó por marcharse-¡Kazemaru,espera,te he dicho que...!-Y salió del cuarto de Toramaru disparado persiguiendo a Kazemaru por la casa,y ambos estaba yéndose de su casa cuando...

Goenji:¿Pero qué...Kazemaru?,¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Kazemaru:(Llorando) ¡Déjame en paz idiota!

Goenji:¡Eh,no me insultes!-Kazemaru se abrió paso,dejando a Goenji-Pero que raro es...¿Endo?,¿qué pasa?

Endo:¡Quita de en medio Goen...-se para cinco minutos-un momento,¿Goenji?,¿qué haces en casa de Toramaru?

Goenji:Nada,que hoy no ha ido al instituto y...oye ¿tú no ibas persiguiendo a Kazemaru?

Endo:¡OSTIAS ES VERDAD!,¡KAZEMARU ESPERA ME!-Y Endo volvió a correr detrás de Kazemaru.

Dio la casualidad de que como esta escena ha sido en la puerta de la casa de Toramaru,pues que como estaba abierta la puerta,Goenji entró en ella,pero hablaremos de eso después.

Kazemaru siguió corriendo,pero Endo consiguió pillarle,aunque le costó mucho no creais

Endo:(Cansado) Pero,mira que corres Kazemaru...

Kazemaru:(Enfadado)¿No me digas? Déjame Endo,nunca habría descubierto esta faceta tuya...

Endo:(Enfadado) ¡Pero qué puñetas! No me tomes por un puto pedófilo,de esos tenemos ya muchos en el equipo

Kazemaru:Dime nombres listo!

Endo:Tobitaka,Tsunami,Someoka...

Kazemaru:De esos tres,el único pedófilo es Tobitaka-Vale,en ese momento Tobitaka estornudó,y ambos rieron un poco-¿Por qué demonios besaste de esa forma a Toramaru?

Endo:¡NO LO SE EMPEZÓ ÉL!

Kazemaru:¡NO ME GRITES!

Endo:¡NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO!

Kazemaru:¡QUE SÍ GRITAS!

Endo:¡QUE NO ESTOY GRITANDO!-De repente una alpargata le dio en toda la cara a Endo-SOMEOKA ¿POR QUÉ COÑO TIRAS UNA ALPARGATA!-Exactamente,Someoka estaba durmiendo la siesta hasta que Kazemaru y Endo con sus gritos le despertaron

Someoka:¡POR DOS PUTAS RAZONES,POR LLAMARME PEDÓFILO Y POR HABERME DESPERTADO DE MIS DULCES FANTASÍAS SEXUALES CON TAL BLANQUITO AL QUE VOSOTROS CONOCÉIS Y COMO DIGÁIS SU PUÑETERO NOMBRE OS MATO A ALPARGATAZOS ¿ENTENDIDO?!

Esto hizo que se aterrasen mucho. (Los malos despertares de Someoka son un peligro para la sociedad xDDDD,me parto con la frase) Kazemaru se rio por lo bajo,la cara de terror que puso Endo le pareció graciosa

Kazemaru:(Riéndose por lo bajo) veo que encima de idiota Endo,en el fondo eres un cobarde...

Endo:Dímelo a la cara si te atreves Ichirouta!

Kazemaru:¡¿Por qué mencionas mi nombre casi siempre?!

Endo:¡PORQUE SÍ ICHIROUTA!

Kazemaru:Lo has vuelto a hacer

Endo:ME DA IGUAL ¿Y SABES POR QUÉ? PORQUE TE AMO KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA,¿ME HAS OIDO? TE AMO!-Entonces Kazemaru permaneció en silencio...

* * *

**Dawn:**Hala,fin del cuarto capítulo...la verdad es que tiene un poco de conflicto la cosa...

**Mikuo:**¡¿Estás loca? Un poco más y haces que Toramaru tenga sexo con Endo...¿qué coño dices en tu defensa?!

Le planta un beso

**Dawn:**Pues eso que eres muy mono cuando pierdes los nervios Mikuo-kun

**Mikuo:**(Sonrojado) Pero tú...Hiroto...tu manía a Endo...mis dulces...KYA!

**Eito:**¿Pero qué coño le pasa?,¿le excitaste con esa imagen de Endo y Kazemaru?

**Dawn:**Más quisieras...lo que pasa es que estamos enamorados ^^

**Mikuo:**(Rojo) MENTIRA! TODO MENTIRA! NO TE QUIERO,ME ENCAN...DIGO QUE NO!

**Haruya:**Hola,vine para meter las narices...

**Eito:**Has venido porque Suzuno quiere que veáis "Crepúsculo" ¿no?

**Haruya:**Es que...a ver,yo soy más de Harry Potter ¬¬

**Mikuo:**(Rojo y sujetado por Dawn) SUÉLTAME MALDITA LOCA!

**Dawn:**Con lo mono que estás Tsundere...

**Mikuo:**¿TSUNDERE?,¿ME COMPARAS CON FUDO,HARUYA,GOENJI (los seme en general) ECT.?

**Los seme de Inazuma Eleven:**¡EH IDIOTA!

**Dawn:**(Dando besitos,¿pervertida?,tal vez...) Te quiero para mí sola...

**Mikuo:**QUE ME SUEL...(le da en su punto calmante) sigue por favor

**Eito:**¡¿Cómo?,antes estabas con que te dejase en paz y ahora que siga,¿ES QUE QUIERES QUE TE VIOLE O QUE COÑO...?

**Haruya:**Mejor nos vamos que si no Dawn se enfada y luego...

**Eito:**¿¡CÓMO!? ¡HARUYA,QUE SE SUPONE QUE TÚ ERES UN MACHOTE!

**Haruya:**Ella es un caso perdido...no dejará a Mikuo hasta que no esté bien violado...

**Eito:**¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

**Haruya:**Me lo dijo Hiroto

**Hiroto:**(Rojo) NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS EN INTERNET,QUE LUEGO LAS FANGIRLS ME MATAN

**Haruya:**Bueno,como Dawn y Mikuo están ocupados...

**Eito:**Recuérdalo,también lo que hacen está censurado

**Haruya:**Yo tendré que despedir Radio#Comecocos...

**Hiroto:**Un momento,¿cómo sabes lo de la noche que tuve con Dawn?

**Haruya:**(Nervioso) La jefa no podrá subir los demás capítulos por el puñetero instituto,porque le quitan el ordenador y...

**Hiroto:**HARUYA NAGUMO NO CAMBIES DE TEMA!

**Haruya:**Espero que lo hayan pasado bien hasta ahora,Dawn seguirá subiendo capítulos en las vacaciones del 2º Trimestre...Bye Bee~

**Hiroto:**¿ESTUVISTE ESPIANDO HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA PU...?

**Fin del capítulo ^^**

**Bueno,lo que Haruya intentó decir era que no podré subir el sig. capítulo por la jodida y puta escuela,joder cuando me entere de quien inventó la escuela le parto el culo en dos ¬¬**

**Pero tranquilos,subiré el capítulo cinco tan pronto como me devuelvan mis padres el portátil...mi bebé...me lo van a quitar 3 meses...pero eso pasa rápido ¿no?**

**Bye bee~**

**Reviews?**


	5. ¿Más ayuda?

**Eito:**Hola todos,vereis,Dawn está estudiando para un examen por lo que sus padres la obligaron a estudiar y como no puede venir hoy,yo subo el quinto capítulo por ella

**Sakuma:**Por dios,por fin la obligan a estudiar,la muy vaga no hace lo que debe de hacer desde luego...

**Eito:**Esto...sí,lo que tú digas

**Sakuma:**Oye,¿y Mikuo?,¿no debería de ser él quien debe de estar contigo mientras tanto?

**Eito:**Es que está en la Royal echando los papeles para ir a ese insti...jope,pensé que vendría conmigo al Claustro Sagrado...

**Sakuma:**Lo que tu digas...bueno,Inazuma eleven no me pertenece porque si fuera así,Genda no hubiera nacido...COMO? PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTA?! (Coge el micrófono) OYE DAWN COMO QUE QUIERES ELIMINAR A MI NOVIO JODER,COMO TE PILLE TE MATO!

**Eito:**¿y este es el uke? pos no me quiero imaginar al seme...

* * *

Al día siguiente,Tachimukai y Kazemaru se encontraron por el camino...

Kazemaru:Hola Tachimukai

Tachimukai:Hola...

Kazemaru:¿Qué te ocurre?

Tachimukai:Hace nada fui a casa de Haruna y...bueno...

*Flasback*

Ambos estaban sentados en aquel sofá rojo,en silencio.¿Por qué no se decían nada?La timidez en el rubio es invencible,la quiere,pero no se atreve a decirselo

Tachimukai:H-Haruna...

Haruna:¿Si Tachi-kun?

Tachimukai:Yo...(más nervioso aún) hace tiempo que...tú...¿te acuerdas aquella vez que me ayudaste con esa técnica...?

Haruna:Sí...fue la primera vez que yo...te miré como lo hago ahora...

La peli-azul oscuro se acerca al chico hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él

Tachimukai:Yo...siento...siento algo...yo...

Haruna:¿estamos hablando de lo mismo?

Tachimukai:(Le pone la mano en la cara) eso espero...

Ambos se empezaron a quedaba nada para un beso cuando él dijo -Te quiero para mí solo...-y ahí sí que empezaron a besarse,los dos estaban algo rojos,y se abrazaban y todo (no llegaron a hacer un pinchito. N/A:Pinchito=Hacer el amor)

Se separaron.A los dos les faltaba el aire,y no tardaron en subir al cuarto de Haruna.

Ella se tumbó,y él estaba chica sonreía,porque al parecer,le gustaba como "su Tachi-kun" se ruborizaba.  
Sin embargo,él quiso seguir...hasta que...

?:HARUNA!

Ambos se volvieron,aquel grito lo pegó el furioso Yuuto Kido (alias hermano mega-ultra-super-sobre-protector)

Haruna:Hermano...

Kido:No me lo puedo creer,te dije que te alejases de mi hermanita maldito guapito de cara

Tachimukai:Quiero a tu hermana

Kido:Se acabó

Kido apartó a su hermana de le dio una torta y lo tiró al és lo levantó y arrojó a Tachimukai por las escaleras (milagro seguir todavía vivo O_OU) Más tarde,Tachimukai se levantó débilmente porque,a ver,le dejó hecho polvo el Kido bajó y le estuvo pegando hasta que llegaron a la entrada,donde Tachimukai recibió un puñetazo en el ojo y Haruna intervino

Haruna:(Llorando) Lo siento,lo siento

Tachimukai:No ocurre nada Haruna...

Haruna:(Dirigiéndose a Kido) Por favor Kido,déjalo amo

Kido:Lo siento hermana...

Kido la separó de él, abrió la puerta y la cerró en toda la cara del pobre Tachimukai

Tachimukai:Haruna...lo siento...

*Fin del Flashback*

Kazemaru:Eso explica tu ojo morado...

Tachimukai:(Sonrisa)No pasa nada,por lo menos ya no cojeo,por cierto,¿qué te pasó a ti en la cita con Endo?

Kazemaru:Oh...Endo...(mirada triste) Me dijo que me quería...me lo dijo ayer

Tachimukai:¿En serio? Eso es genial Kazemaru,¿le dijiste que tú tambien le amabas?

Kazemaru:Nos vemos luego

Tachimukai:Pero Kazemaru...

Kazemaru:Adiós

Dicho esto Kazemaru adelantó a Tachimukai

En realidad,ahora Kazemaru y Endo no se miraron para confesión de Endo les distanció bastante,¿significa que,a pesar de sus sentimientos,no volverían ni siquiera a ser amigos? Por ahora la duda no está para nada Endo como Kazemaru estaban confusos,¿por qué Endo dijo eso?,y si Kazemaru le ama,¿por qué no hizo nada al respecto? Solo se sabe,que los menores se dieron cuenta,y una vez más,van a meter las narices...

Haruna:¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Kazemaru?

Kazemaru:Endo...Endo me dijo...él...

Kogure:Joder suéltalo ya coño que la intriga me puede

Kazemaru:Endo me dijo que me amaba...

Todos:QUEEE?

Tsunami:Pero si te dijo que te ama,¿por qué no os habláis?

Kazemaru:No lo se...supongo que en realidad no...

Kabeyama:No te preocupes Kazemaru,seguro que ahora le da un poco de corte pero después verás como saldréis o algo...

Kogure:Mejor discurso no te puede dar Kabeyama

Kabeyama:Kogure,no me digas eso que me pongo...

Kurimatsu:¿Cachondo?

Kabeyama:(Rojo) NO ROJO!

Kogure:¿Qué?,¿más gays?,¿es que no tenemos bastantes ya?

Tsunami:Anda que...los pocos heteros que somos...

Kurimatsu,Kogure y Kabeyama:EH TU IDIOTA!

Haruna:Pero serán hijos de...Bi Bla!

Kazemaru:No deprimís vosotros ni naa -.-"

Haruna:Por cierto,¿qué hay de Tachimukai y de Toramaru?

Kazemaru:De Tachimukai no se,pero de Toramaru...ni lo se ni me importa

De repente aparecen Toramaru,Goenji y Fubuki acompañados de Atsuya (El puto amo xD),Someoka...ect.

Fubuki:Hola Kaze-chan

Kazemaru:¿Qué ocurre chicos?

Someoka:Toramaru nos lo ha contado todo y te vamos a ayudar

Atsuya:El feo tiene razón,la culpa la tiene Toramaru,así que si tienes que echarle la culpa a alguien de esta loca idea es a él ¿vale?

Tsunami:¿PODEIS EXPLICAROS MEJOR?

Toramaru:Hemos decidido que...TENEMOS UN NUEVO PLAN PARA QUE ENDO Y KAZEMARU SE EMPAREJEN

Fubuki:Sí,y ahora que sabemos que Endo quiere a Kazemaru,la cosa se nos ha puesto más fácil (abraza a Toramaru y a Goenji)¿no es cierto cariño?

Toramaru:(Rojo) ¿a cuál de los dos "cariño" te refieres?

Someoka:Un momento...¿Qué? Shiro,¿estás con Toramaru y con Goenji?

Goenji:Y yo con Toramaru...digamos que los tres estamos enamorados entre nosotros,no se si me explico (Resumiendo:Fubuki y Toramaru acabaron enamorándose y decidieron compartir a Goenji)

Someoka:PERO YO TAMBIEN QUIERO A FUBUKI

Atsuya:¿A cuál de nosotros?

Someoka:A Shiro ¬¬

Fubuki:He tenido una idea! Estaremos Someoka y yo,y Goenji con Toramaru y yo compartiremos a Goenji (Dijose el hermoso tan feliz o.o")

Someoka,Goenji y Toramaru:Ok

Atsuya:COMOOO? POLIGAMIA EN JAPÓN? (Agarra a Haruna,llorando a lo anime) Haruna...que se supone que yo soy el sinvergüenza de los Fubuki y mi hermano se plantea estar con dos tíos a la vez...Y ELLOS ESTÁN DE ACUERDO!

Haruna:(gotita del anime)Esto...ya solucionaremos este problema más tarde...

Tsunami:ADELANTE CHICOS! VAMOS A HACER QUE...

Tachimukai aparece de la nada

Tachimukai:Esto...chicos

Todos:AHHHHHHHHH

Kogure:¿TÚ DE DÓNDE COÑO HAS SALIDO?

Tachimukai:Pues del más allá como Atsuya

Atsuya:Ya has abierto el cajón de mierda Tachimukai...me has recordado que soy un fantasma ¬¬

Tsunami:Eso explica por qué estás flotando

Atsuya:"Ahora se da este cuenta ¬¬"

Tachimukai:¿Puedo participar?

Haruna:(Lo abraza) Pues claro Yuuki...te quiero...^^

Tachimukai:Lo se...

Someoka:QUE SE BESEN QUE SE BESEN!

Atsuya:Someoka,la estás cagando ¬¬

Someoka:Cállate

Atsuya:Cómeme el rabo transparente

Someoka:Te odio ¬¬

Atsuya:Igualmente ¬¬

Fubuki:ATSUYA! NO DISCUTAS CON UNO DE TUS CUÑADOS!

Kazemaru:Se supone que en esta historia soy el prota y apenas he hablado...

Tsunami:Bueno muchacho...(Pose a lo Endo) VAMOS A CONSEGUIR DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE ESTOS DOS ESTÉN JUNTOS!

Todos:SÍ!

Kazemaru:(Sonrisa) "Gracias...chicos..."

* * *

**Eito:**Bueno,hasta aquí es el capítulo 5

**Sakuma:**Se me ha hecho eterno,además,ni siquiera he salido...

**Mikuo:**Hello! sí,exactamente,he vuelto de las clases de inglés ^^ (y ya era hora ¬¬)

**Sakuma:**Esto...Mikuo...

**Mikuo:**¿Si Sakuma?

**Sakuma:**¿Por casualidades de la vida has visto a...?

**Hikaru:**Hola ^^

**Mikuo:**Hikaru,mi friend!

**Kariya:**OYE! QUE NO VIENE SOLO! ¬¬

**Mikuo:**Ah,eres tú Kariya ¬¬

**Kariya:**Joder Hikaru!,¿por qué siempre me robas el protagonismo ¿eh?

**Hikaru:**Pero senpai...

**Sakuma:**Esto...holaa...sigo aquí...

**Kariya:**Eres muy cuqui, MUCHAS FANGIRLS!

**Hikaru:**Oye que tú también tienes las tuyas Kariya ¬¬ Quiero recordarte que Dawn es una de ellas

**Kariya:**Lo se,por eso le tengo muuucho cariño

**Hikaru y Mikuo:**¿Cuánto cariño?

**Kariya:**...

**Hikaru:**...

**Eito:**Me siento incómodo -.-

**Sakuma:**¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR DONDE ESTÁ GENDA?

**Eito:**Joder Sakuma,no hace falta que lo grites a los cuatro vientos ¬¬

**Mikuo:**Bueno...erm...esto...

**Hikaru:**Me imagino que...bueno...yo...

**Kariya:**Joder,lo que intentan decir estos ukes es que nos veremos en el próximo capítulo...¿no?

**Sakuma:**Sí,será eso.Y espero que para el siguiente capítulo,Dawn aparezca porque le debo de decir un par de cosas sobre lo que acaba de decir de Genda...cuando la pille la mato...

**Kariya:**Sí ya,lo que tú digas...

Hasta luego

Preguntas:

¿Qué plan tendrán Atsuya y los demás esta vez?

¿Saldrá bien?

¿Por qué coño Fubuki y Toramaru han decidido compartir a Goenji?

¿A qué coño viene tanta pregunta?

¿por qué no puedo parar de poner idioteces?

¿Alguien me puede ayudar a apartarme del portátil?

¿Por qué Juan me roba la menta?

Y lo más importante...

¿Habrá reviews en este capítulo 5?


	6. Plan B: La fiesta

**Dawn: **Wolaaa estamos aquí de nuevo con el capítulo 6

**Atsuya: **Que bien! voy a salir en el sexto capítulo ^^

**Dawn: **Pero que cosa más mona...

**Mikuo: **Ejem ¬¬

**Dawn: **Después de Mikuo claro ^^U

**Endo: **Oye,espero que en este episodio no salga como un completo empanado que si no te enteras ¿entiendes?

**Dawn: **Mira soy Endo y amenazo de puta pena xD

**Kabeyama: **Oye Dawn,la gente dice que ultimamente salgo más en la serie...¿y eso?

**Dawn: **Necesito a alguien de relleno ^^

**Kabeyama: **Pues ahora por lista,me comeré a Mikuo ¬¬

**Dawn: **no jodas

**Kabeyama: **sí jodo ¬¬

**Mikuo: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SOCORRO QUE ME COME EL GORDO QUE ME COME EL GORDOOOOO!

**Atsuya: **Tranquilo,no pasa nada,buscaré ayuda...ENDO,SÁLVALE!

**Endo: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece porque si lo fuera mataría al hijo de puta que mató a Atsuya...y también al gilipollas que creó a Kirino ¬¬

**Kirino: **¿Y TÚ QUE COÑO TIENES EN MI CONTRA?

**Dawn: **Yo voy con el lado de Kariya,por algo tiene más fangirls ¬¬

* * *

El plan iba a comenzar.

Atsuya reunió a algunos de los chicos y dijo que montaría una fiesta pijamas

Endo:¿En serio Atsuya? ¿de verdad que Aphrodite te deja hacer una fiesta en su super-mega-ultra-pija mansión?

Atsuya:Primero: Se llama Afuro,y segundo...SÍP

Tsunami:Qué pena,no puedo ir

Endo:¿Tsunami?,¿el rey del mar,de las sardinas,de las sirenas,del cachondeo?

Tsunami:Sip ¬¬

Kogure:Que pena pescadito,otra vez será...

Tsunami:Ya vale...con lo del pescadito ¿no?

Endo:No te preocupes,pensaremos en ti toodo el puto rato

Lo que no supo Endo es que Tsunami estaría controlando todo junto a plan iba a dar comienzo a las 8.00...

Y por la noche...

Estaban ahí,en la mega-super-ultra-hiper-pija mansión de Afuro Terumi (Alias Aphrodite xD) Y la fiesta comenzó.

El primer paso era...¿hacer un karaoke? PERO ESTO QUÉ ES?

Atsuya: muy bien perversos y pervertidos del inazuma,vamos a hacer un karaoke

Someoka: ¿tu eres consciente que cantamos aqui todos de puta pena ¿verdad?

Atsuya: nee nadie canta peor que Tachimukai

Tachimukai: PUTO FANTASMA DE MIERDA TE VOY A DAR UN PAR DE OSTIAS! - Tachimukai era sujetado por Kabeyama y Kurimatsu y a Endo se le cae la gotita del anime

Fubuki: Pues a mi no me declararon Inazuma All Star por nada así que...¿qué me dices Goenji? ¿Cantamos algo los dos juntos?

Goenji: Síi venga que la noche es joven y yo también

Kogure: Joder,esa frase es típica de Tsunami...joder,le estoy empezando a echar de menos y todo

Endo: No pasa nada...oye,tú normalmente estás mucho tiempo con Tsunami...No será que a ti te...

Kogure: ¿PERDONA? YO? KOGURE? REY DE LAS BROMAS? DIOS DE LOS RESBALONES CON CÁSCARAS DE PLÁTANO? A MI? EL QUE HIZO OFICIAL EL DIA DE LOS SANTOS INOCENTES?

Endo: v-vale chico no te enfades ^^U

Fubuki: Disculpad pero... OS PODEIS CALLAR ¿NO VEIS QUE MI SHUUYA Y YO VAMOS A CANTAR NUESTRA CANCIÓN?

Todos: Vale vale vale...

Tachimukai: Joder con Fubuki y la regla...

Juvenile (de Len y Rin Kagamine ^^)

[Fubuki]  
Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a tí  
Y adoro como me enamoras cada día más.  
Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a tí  
Y amo como me enamoras cada día más.

[Goenji]  
Somos Goenji & Fubuki  
Estamos aquí  
Juntos hasta el fin  
Unidos en *esta nueva canción*

[Fubuki]  
Dame tu mano otra vez  
Y mírame sin tímidez  
Quiero ya descubrir  
Que es lo que siento yo por tí.  
Si tú me abrazas no me iré  
Y sin voltearme te diré  
Una tierna velada, tendrás tu junto a mí, amor.

[Goenji-Rap]  
La chica más~ bonita de la clase  
Persuadiré para que su e-mail me pase  
No pierdo la fe, que ella me mire también  
Y en el futuro algo lindo nos ocurra tal vez.  
Debo de reconocer que soy apuesto  
Pero hago mi esfuerzo, y cuido mi aspecto  
Aunque soy algo bajo de estatura lo acepto  
Pero me queda mucha juventud y eso es un reto.  
Más todavía es algo rara toda esta situación  
Yo la amo y quiero que paseemos juntos los dos.  
Oye! espera! ¿a quién miras tanto?  
¿Por que no dejas de mirar a ese chico aquél?  
Quién las entiende ella es a veces tierna y otras no sé  
Pero es mi linda dama con un corazón super fiel  
Que a pesar de todo cambio es dulce como la miel  
Por eso quiero a su lado permanecer.

[Fubuki]  
En tus ojos lo puedo ver  
Sé que me amas tu también  
No requiero más porque tú todo me lo das.  
¿Podrías enseñarme hoy  
La dulce magia del amor?  
Así podre darte, mi frágil corazón, sin más.

Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a ti  
Y adoro como me enamoras cada día más.

[Fubuki-Rap]  
Me dijo~ que linda yo soy  
Lo divertida, e inolvidable que me encontró  
Y se me acercó (seguro quiere seducirme)  
Y yo solo le digo "ok" para ponerme a pensar.  
Es un chico galán (creo que es un poco pequeño)  
Estudioso y más (a veces infantil yo creo)  
Más no tengo reclamos que hacer al final  
Y creo que podría llegarlo a querer por igual.  
Podría ser que yo lo quiera pero debo aceptar  
Que ese chico atleta también luce genial  
O ese chico que entre todas es el más popular  
¿A quién este destino agridulce me guiará?  
No he conocido~ al indicado tal vez  
¿Serás acaso tú quien a éste corazón le haga bien?.  
A las estrellas un deseo yo les formularé  
Ayúdenme a elegir.

[Fubuki]  
Dame tu mano otra vez  
Y mírame sin tímidez  
Quiero ya descubrir  
Que es lo que siento yo por tí.  
Si tú me abrazas no me iré  
Y sin voltearme te diré  
Una tierna velada, tendrás tu junto a mí, amor.

[Goenji-Rap]  
El amor es algo raro y también loco  
La mayoria a esta edad no lo entiende ni un poco  
Mi corazón me dice "Quiero verla" cada vez más alto  
Y No me rendiré por nada yo le quiero cantar.  
Permíteme ser al que elijas tú para amar  
No tienes otra elección, yo te quiero en verdad  
Deja de andar buscando amor por ahí  
Todo lo que tu necesites yo te daré.

[Fubuki-Rap]  
Chico lindo dime a qué estás jugando  
Todo lo que me has dicho ya de moda ha pasado  
Detesto las obligaciones yo hago lo que quiero  
Soy dueña de tener si quiero muchos pasatiempos.  
Regresaría, pero que tal si me equivoco  
Yo suelo darlo todo siempre cuando me enamoro.  
¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no soy Tsundere! (Goenji dice "OK")  
¡Me vale lo que me quieras decir!

[Fubuki]  
Aunque peleamos sin parar  
Nos fascinamos sin igual  
Todo el día yo estoy, pensando solamente en tí.  
Prometo no mirar atrás  
Lo nuestro no terminará  
Ha comenzado así, nuestra mutua atracción, amor.

[Goenji]  
¡Pero vamos!  
¿Como iva a adivinar?  
¡Saltando, saltando!  
Vamos unidos a seguir

Kazemaru: Goenji,guapo te queremos ^^

Toramaru/Fubuki/Endo: Ejem,eso sobraba Kazemaru ¬¬

Kogure: HEY! AHORA YO Y EL PRINGUI DE TACHIMUKAI!

Tachimukai:(Sujetado por Goenji y por Kabeyama) SE PUEDE SABER A QUE VIENE ESA PUTA MANIA CONMIGO MALDITO DESGRACIADO?!

Kabeyama: Joder...Tachimukai me esta empezando a dar miedo...

Atsuya: Venga Kogure! yo canto contigo y con Tachimukai

Tachimukai: Que no coño,que yo paso...

Atsuya: O tu,o Someoka,que canta de puta pena...como Gigante xD (quien no vio doraemon de pequeño...es que no ha tenido infancia ¬¬)

Tachimukai: OH VALE! YA LO HAGO,PASAME EL PUTO MICRO

Atsuya: ANIMO TACHI-KUN,HAZLO POR HARUNA

Kogure: Eso,hazlo por Haruna ¬¬

Tachimukai: Atsuya,Kogure,no tenteis a la suerte ¬¬

El Mamut Chiquito (Un clásico xDDD)

[Atsuya]  
Un mamut chiquitito queria volar  
probaba y probaba y no podia volar  
una palomita su amiga le quiso ayudar  
y desde un quinto piso le hizo saltar  
mierdaaaa el mamut se hizo mierdaaa ( x2 )

[Kogure]  
un mamut chiquitito queria fumar  
probaba y probaba y no podia fumar  
un perro su amigo lo quiso ayudar  
y 500 cigarrillos le hizo fumar  
canceeeer al mamut le dio canceeeer ( x2 )

[Tachimukai]  
un mamut chiquitito queria tomar  
probaba y probaba y no podia tomar  
un oso su amigo lo quiso ayudar  
y 100 litros de whisky le hizo tragar  
cirrosiiiis al mamut le dio cirrosiiis( x2 )

[Atsuya,Kogure y Tachimukai]  
un mamut chiquitito queria debutar  
probaba y probaba y no podia debutar  
un burro su amigo lo quiso ayudar  
y con 100 prostitutas lo hizo debutar  
sidaaaa al mamut le dio sidaaaa ( x2 )

un mamut chiquitito se queria drogar  
probaba y probaba y no se podia drogar  
un gato su amigo lo quiso ayudar  
y 10 lineas de coca le hizo probar  
sobredosiiis el mamut con sobredosiis( x2 )

se murioooo el mamut se murioooo( x3 )

Todos: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Tachimukai: (Rojo de la vergüenza xD) NO! MALDITOS SEAIS,HE PASADO UN MAL RATO POR VUESTRA PUTA CULPA!

Atsuya: Oh vamos,no digas que no hizo gracia ni naa

Fubuki: Hermano,te has lucido xD

Atsuya: Es que soy el puto amo,soy el puto presidente y soy tu puta madre xD (Frase original de Fubukifrost01,la puuuta ama del loquendo inazuma,si no me creeis,mirad en el youtube ^^)

Atsuya guiñó el ojo a Kurimatsu,que se lo guiñó a Fubuki,que hizo que Someoka se diera cuenta y le pegase una ostia a Kurimatsu xD,pero esa era LA señal para que diera comienzo la siguiente fase del plan...

Kurimatsu: (Con un ojo morado) O-oye Kazemaru,¿por qué no cantas algo con Endo?

Kazemaru: No...

Endo: Paso de cantar ¬¬

Tachimukai: YO TENGO QUE CANTAR EL MAMUT CHIQUITITO Y VOSOTROS NO CANTAIS? YA PODEIS ESTAR SUBIENDO AL PUTO ESCENARIO ANTES DE QUE OS DEJE LA CARA HECHA UN CRISTO!

Endo/Kazemaru: (Asustados) SÍ MI COMANDANTE

Tanto Kaze-chan como Endo tuvieron que subir a ese "escenario" (que era la mesa del salón xDDDDD) y ambos tuvieron que cantar a la fuerza,si no querían que Tachimukai les diera una paliza (Que malote eres Tachimukai xD)

Romeo y Cinderella

(De Miku Hatsune...aunque la versión de Rin y Len mola más ¬¬)

[Kazemaru]  
No permitas que este amor  
Se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta  
Ayúdame a escaparme  
De este sentimiento...

[Kazemaru]  
Papá y mamá ya se han ido a su cama  
Es hora de soñar en esta noche larga  
Los grandes ya tendrán que irse a dormir...

[Endo]  
Un delicioso y atrapante caramelo  
Aprieto bien mis piernas con algo de miedo  
Quiero llegar más lejos esta noche...

[Kazemaru]  
No me tienes que morder...  
Avanza sin temer...  
Es un sabor amargo que no puedo aceptar...  
Es que no puedo olvidar  
los dulces que mamá me daba...

[Endo]  
Algo nuevo para mí...  
Y quizá para ti...  
Y quizá tú lo quieras saber...  
No me ocultes nada  
Porque solamente a ti  
yo te voy a mostrar mi...

[Kazemaru y Endo]  
Yo sueño con ser como Cenicienta  
Y sólo mi uniforme me voy a llevar  
El tiempo ahora se va a detener  
Y los villanos no nos pueden alcanzar

Igual que Julieta yo quiero escapar  
Pero por ese nombre no debes llamarme  
Yo quiero estar amarrada a ti  
Y así la diversión nunca se acabará...

Cariño ven, quiero que vivas junto a mí

[Endo]  
Me puse en los ojos negro delineador  
Y prometí portarme bien hoy a tu lado  
Pero esta vez no creo que lo lograré...

[Kazemaru]  
Te atreverás a llegar un poco más lejos  
En la camisa que esta noche me he puesto  
Quiero llegar hasta los pliegues negros

No me atrevo a morder...  
No puedo lastimar...  
Es que te amo tanto y no lo puedo evitar  
Aún así mi papá no quiere permitirnos vernos...

[Endo]  
Cuando sola me quedé...  
En ti me apoyé...  
tú eres todo en lo que yo puedo confiar  
Ven aquí, Romeo,  
a rescatarme de este horror  
En que ellos me tienen...

[Kazemaru y Endo]  
El toque de queda de Cenicienta  
Abandoné la zapatilla de cristal  
Encuéntrame, quiero ir lejos de aquí  
Las pesadillas no nos pueden alcanzar...

Seguro que ella era idéntica a mí  
Y que también mintió, dejándola caer  
Y yo igual ahora la pienso dejar  
Él me debe amar como la amo

Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar...

[Endo]  
¿Verás en mi corazón y así sabrás todo lo que siento?  
¿Verás en mi interior y así sabrás todo lo que quiero?  
Lo siento aún vacío y espero que puedas completarlo  
Es algo muy complicado para que tú puedas alcanzarlo...  
Aún así yo creo que podrás...

[Kazemaru y Endo]  
Yo quiero encontrar la felicidad  
Pero parece ser que se ha perdido al fin  
No sé qué hacer mas lo deseo en verdad  
Yo lucharé para tenerte cerca

Pero mis papás no lo van a aceptar  
Ellos están pensando en algo ajeno a mí  
Lo aceptaré, porque es mi vida también  
No puedo recuperar todo lo que perdí

No quiero mentir como Cenicienta  
Que venga el lobo y me quiera capturar  
No sé qué hacer mas lo deseo en verdad  
O sino el lobo me va a querer comer

Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar...

Entonces hubo una pequeña chispa...Lo que Atsuya y los demás querían,si es que no hay que subestimar el poder del karaoke a lo americano xDDDDD,que mal chiste ¬¬

Ahora intervino la participación del inigualable,marítimo y superchalao de Tsunami...pero no va solo,va con un hacha en máquinas como un portátil (y no hablo de Haruna en serio ¬3¬)... Hiroto Kiyama (chan chan chan xD)

Tsunami: Muchas gracias por ayudarnos Hiroto ^^

Hiroto: De nada,pero,¿por qué has dicho que Haruna no pudo venir?

Tsunami: Porque Kido la ha obligado a irse a su casa antes de las ocho,y el muy cabrón la tiene vigilada hasta que vuelvan sus padres a las una de la mañana ¬¬

Hiroto: Kido me está empezando a dar miedo -.-"

Tsunami: A ti y a todos

Se ponen a reir

Tsunami: Anda Hiroto,pon música leenta,a ver si así Kazemaru y Endo se ponen las pilas y se ponen de una puta vez

Hiroto: "No entiendo como podemos decir tantas palabrotas -.-" " (Se da cuenta de lo que dijo Tsunami) Un momento,¿Kazemaru y Endo?

Tsunami: Sí,por algo hicimos este plan pero...oye a Endo no le digas nada que como se entere...a la mierda el plan

(Mikuo: Joder,no te pasas ni nada con las palabrotas Dawn ¬¬)

Hiroto: Ya...pero...

Tsunami: ¿Qué?

Hiroto: Voy a pasarme por la fiesta (sonrisa malvada)

Tsunami: Ok...(sonrisa inocente) Pero no digas nada de que estoy aquí dentro ok?

Hiroto: Ni te preocupes Tsunami...no lo sabrán nunca...

Entonces Hiroto saltó por la ventana del cuarto piso (no se suicidó por Dios ¬¬) y fue a la puerta a llamar al timbre.

Fue entonces cuando abrió Goenji bien amarrado por Toramaru (es que Fubuki estaba ocupado con Someoka xD)

Hiroto: Hola amigo Goenji,he oido la música a todo volumen y...en fin,¿puedo pasar?

Goenji le dio paso,y Hiroto vio la escena. Atsuya estaba abrazado (modo amigo) a un Tachimukai con mala uva xD,Someoka bailando con Fubuki (que pena me da Fubuki,Someoka baila de pena...),Kurimatsu,Kabeyama y Kogure comiendo algo (Kabeyama el que más por su puesto xD) y como dije antes Toramaru abrando a Goenji

De repente vio a Endo pidiendo bailar a Kazemaru,cosa que no se que hizó mal para que Hiroto se interpusiera entonces.

Endo: ...Hiroto...

Hiroto: Hola Endo,cuanto tiempo ¿no?

Endo: Yo...si

Kazemaru: Hola Hiroto,¿como es...?

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase,porque Hiroto le dio un puñetazo y lo tumbó.La música paró,y todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver el paronama

Endo: ¿PERO A TI QUE COÑO TE PASA KIYAMA?

Hiroto: Dame las gracias,podría habertelo dado a ti,pero...supongo que no cambiaría nada ¿no es cierto?

Tachimukai y Fubuki ayudaron a Kazemaru a levantarse,nadie sabía lo que pasaba,solo lo sabrían Endo y Hiroto,o tal vez solo Hiroto.

Endo: No me irás a decir que...Hiroto,por dios

Hiroto: ¿Es que no significó nada para ti aquel día?

Endo: Te pedí que me hicieras ese favor a cambio de lo que tú quisieras pero...nada más

Goenji: Pero ¿alguien me puede explicar que es lo que pasa?

Endo: (Nervioso) No ocurre nada chicos

Hiroto: ¿Qué ocurre Endo? ¿Es que no eres capaz de contarles nuestro secreto a nuestros amigos?

Kazemaru: Endo...¿qué es eso que Hiroto está empeñado en que sepamos?

Hiroto: Sí Endo,¿por qué no se lo dices a Kazemaru?

Endo: ...

Había mucha tensión en el salón,y Endo empezaba a ponerse cada vez más nervioso,¿qué podría ser tan espantoso para que Endo Mamoru,alias el tío más calmao del mundo después de Tsunami,estuviese tan nervioso? Solo había una cosa bastante clara...Hiroto parecía un psicópata,pero de los locos locos.

Hiroto: (Modo psicópata ON)¿Quieres saber realmente que sucedió Kazemaru? Pues ahí va,aquel día...

* * *

**Dawn: **Ah~ Por fin acabé,con narices he tardado en subirlo

**Mikuo: **Jo Dawn,has puesto al pobre de Hiroto como un psicópata

**Dawn:** Es que a Hiroto le pega también el papel de malo...¿no creeis?

**Endo:** Sí pero...TE HAS PASADO UN HUEVO CON LO DE HIROTO COÑO!

**Dawn:** ...

**Endo:** Dawn?

**Dawn:** Mikuo...Atsuya...(Motosierra) SUJETAME QUE ME LO CARGOOO!

**Atsuya:** (sujetando a Dawn) ENDOOOO CUANTAS VECES HAY QUE REPETIRTE QUE NO DIGAS COSAS POR ADELANTADO JODER!

**Endo:** (Llorando a lo anime) Pero es que se ha pasado

**Atsuya:** PUES YA LO DESCUBRIRÁN LOS LECTORES COJONES!

**Shiro:** (Le da una colleja) IDIOTA,¿QUÉ TE DIJE DE LAS PALABROTAS?**  
**

**Atsuya:** TÚ NO ME MANDAS FEMENINO!

**Shiro:** POR LO MENOS NO ESTOY MUERTO

**Atsuya:** YA HAS ABIERTO EL CAJÓN DE MIERDA!

**Hina:** CALLAROS DE UNA PUTA VEZ SI NO QUEREIS QUE LLAME A ANTONIO RECIO Y OS MATE CON SU PISTOLA

**Todos:** (Silencio absoluto)

**Hina:** Por fin...después de seis capítulos,podré despedir el programa ^^ muy bien,pues...erm...esto...Hasta el proximo capítulo, Sayonaraa ^^

**Atsuya:** Te despides de puta pena ¬¬


	7. Desamor

**Dawn:** DIOS CHICOS QUE FUERTE!

**Fubuki: **¿Qué es tan fuerte?

**Dawn:** Que solo faltan tres episodios para acabar el fic...Y NO SE COMO SEGUIRLO!

**Mikuo:** ¿Probamos con algo que escribió Hina?

**Dawn:** HINA SABE ESCRIBIR?

**Fubuki:** (Caida a lo anime) En serio Dawn?

**Mikuo:** Anda...que le debe a Hina una gorda por lo del coche del entrenador...

**Dawn:** DEJAME VER LO QUE HA HECHO ANDA

**Fubuki:** Espera,¿que paso con el coche del mister...?

**Dawn:** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece porque si fuera así,el entrenador no iría en autobús a los entrenamientos y...

**Fubuki:** ¿Es que acaso tú fuiste la que ha...?

* * *

_Anteriormente..._

Hiroto: Quieres saber lo que pasó aquel día Kazemaru? Lo que pasó aquel día fue que...

...

Kazemaru no se creyó lo que había oído,no podía ser real,estaba claro que o a Hiroto se le había ido la olla (irse de la olla = Estar loco) o...¿o qué?

Atsuya: Hiroto tío,¿estás bien?,¿acabas de oir lo que acabas de decir?

Hiroto solo se limitó a poner una sonrisa psicópata a Atsuya,que hizo que Atsuya se retirase de la conversación

Kazemaru: Endo...-Endo lo miró. Kazemaru bajó la mirada- Lo que ha dicho Hiroto...¿es verdad?

Endo: Kazemaru...

Kazemaru levantó el rostro y lo miró con decisión

Kazemaru: QUIERO OIRLO DE TU VOZ ENDO (momento de silencio) por favor...

Endo estaba en silencio,todos lo estaban,hasta que por fin lo dijo:

Endo: Sí,es verdad. PERO LO HICE PORQUE NO HABÍA OTRA O SEA,YO NO QUISE PERO ME OBLIGÓ Y YO NO QUERÍA...

Kazemaru: No quiero oir tus estúpidas mentiras Endo,estoy harto (Levanta la cabeza) ESTOY HARTO! NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!,VAS DE INOCENTÓN CUANDO EN REALIDAD NO ERES MÁS QUE UN...UN...¿sabes qué? ME LARGO!

Kazemaru iba a irse cuando quedó cara a cara con él

Kazemaru: (susurro al oído) Para mí ya no eres nada -y ahora si que se fue. Endo se quedó paralizado y Kazemaru salió por la puerta principal.

Todo silencio...todos sin hacer el más mínimo ruido...cuando entonces...

Fubuki: CABRÓOOON!-Fubuki se echó encima de Hiroto y empezó a pegarle- ¿POR QUÉ LE DICES NADA IDIOTA? ¿SABES CUANTO LE COSTÓ A MI HERMANO PREPARAR EL PLAN,QUE TERUMI LE PRESTASE LA CASA,LOS EFECTOS ESPECIALES DE TSUNAMI,Y LO QUE ME HA COSTADO TRAER A SOMEOKA PARA QUE NOS ECHE UNA MANO? HIJO DE PUTA?! (Fubuki es un uke asesino xD)

Atsuya: Quien lo diría,mi hermano es durillo

Toramaru: Dímelo a mí,cuando está en la cama es un bestia o_o

Goenji: TORAMARU!

Toramaru: ¿Qué?,es verdad,cuando tú no estás,él es el seme. Yo debería de haber sido chica ¬¬

Someoka: Esto...¿Le paramos? es que si no,el pobre de Hiroto morirá

Kogure: Naa~ que sufra un rato :D

(Fubuki: Hala,que bien quieres a Hiroto O_o/Dawn: Je,aquí le pongo de malo pero para el próximo fic,me imagino que será bueno ^^)

Kabeyama: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Tachimukai: Deberíamos decirle a Endo la verdad...

Kurimatsu: POR SU CULPA KAZEMARU SE NOS VOLVERÁ EMO! (EH! pero que yo no tengo nada en su contra ¿ok?)

Tachimukai: Oh vamos,pero Endo quiere a Kazemaru,¿a que sí Endo-kun? ^^ -Dijose el muchacho tan feliz ¬¬

Pero Endo seguía inmóvil,como una estatua

Endo: Kaze-chan...él ha dicho...-la típica escena donde está modo decepcionado,no se si me explico...-Él me ha dicho que no valgo nada...

Endo agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar en silencio

Tachimukai: Endo...

Fubuki: MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO PUTO ALIENÍGENA! SI AHORA MISMO FUERA SOMEOKA ESTARÍAS BAJO TIERRA

Ellos estropearon el momento y Tachimukai perdió los nervios

Tachimukai: MALDITA SEA,¿QUEREIS DEJAR DE HACER EL IDIOTA? POR SI NO OS HABEIS DADO CUENTA ESTE ES EL MOMENTO DE DRAMA DEL FIC

Fubuki: PERO ESTE MAL NACIDO ES UN...

Goenji: SHIRO PARA! QUE SI NO LA JEFA NOS MATA SI MATAMOS A HIROTO (Vaya que si lo haré ¬¬)

Fubuki: (Modo Kawaii ON) Lo que tú digas Shuuya ^^-Lo suelta

Tsunami: Bueno,¿sabeis lo que significa esto verdad?

Todos: (Asustados,obvio ¿no?) WAAAAAAAAAAAA TSUNAMIIIIIIIIIIIII O.O

Kogure: MARICÓN NO ME PEGUES ESOS SUSTOS JODER ¿ES QUE QUIERES MATARME?

Los demás: ¿EH Y NOSOTROS QUÉ?

Tsunami: Veo que...hemos montado un buen lío otra vez,así que...bueno,vamos a liarlo más

Endo: (Modo emo ON) Ya da igual Tsunami,Kazemaru me ha dicho que no valgo nada -Se va a la mesa donde había un cuchillo- YA NO SIRVE DE NADA VIVIR!

Kabeyama: DIOS QUE SE MATA!

Kogure: No te preocupes Gordi,¿no ves que ese es el cuchillo de cortar la mantequilla? eso no clava

Endo lo deja corriendo y coge el de al lado

Kogure: Vale Endo,ese puede que haga pupa (N/A: Pupa = Herida),pero como es de pescado...solo hará efecto a Tsunami,además,los que cortan y hacen daño de verdad son los cuchillos para cortar carne,que si te das cuenta,tienes uno al lado del que has cogido...

Todos: PERO TE QUIERES CALLAR!

Kogure: Ay vale payo...

(Dawn: Payo es del lenguaje gitano,por si alguien no lo sabe xD,los de mi clase lo dicen para hacer gracia,pero yo no insulto porque yo soy paya y me caen bien los gitanos la verdad,en serio e insisto ^^/Hina: A ti te cae bien todo el mundo -.-"/Dawn: Pues tú no me caes bien ¬¬ /Hina: Idiota ¬¬)

Tsunami: ¿sabéis que os digo?

Toramaru: ¿Qué?

Tsunami: Que para este nuevo plan...necesitaremos la ayuda de Haruna,Rika,las otras y...ELLOS

Kurimatsu: ¿Te refieres a...?

Tsunami: Los mismos

Tachimukai: ¿De quienes habláis?,¿lo sabes tú Fubuki?

Fubuki: No,¿y tú Some-kun?

Someoka: "Me ha llamado Some-kun,jódete Goenji" Ni idea...

Tsunami: Je~ VAMOS ALLÁ,QUE EL PLAN LLEGUE HASTA EL INFINITO,Y MÁS ALLAAAA...

Endo: no se por qué pero...de verdad chicos...yo...gracias...

* * *

**Dawn:** Hale,fin ^^,reconozco que Hina no lo ha hecho tan mal...

**Fudo:** Quieta ahí parada señorita,me vas a decir ahora mismo que es lo que pasa aquí

**Dawn: **¿A qué te refieres Fudo?

**Fudo:** ni Hina ni tú habéis dicho que es lo que le pasó a Endo con Hiroto

**Dawn:** Eso no te incumbe idiota ¬¬

**Fubuki:** CON QUE FUISTE TU DAWN STORM EVANS!

**Dawn: **¿qué?

**Mikuo:** Lo siento Dawn,es que me amenazó con que llamaría a Goenji y...bueno,como tiene la fuerza de Chuck Norris...

**Fudo:** Me he perdido

**Fubuki: **FUISTE TÚ LA QUE TIRÓ EL COCHE DEL MISTER DESDE ESE ACANTILADO EN OKINAWA ¿A QUE SÍ?

**Fudo: **¿QUEEE? QUE FUISTE TÚ? CASI NOS METEN EN LA CARCEL DAWN!

**Dawn: **¿COMO? PERO SI TÚ IBAS CONMIGO EN EL COCHE! Y CON ATSUYA Y CON RIKA...!

**Mikuo: **Y conmigo y con Tsurugi y Hikaru...que malotes -.-"

**Hina:** ¿Qué es todo eso de un coche?

**Eito: **Se os oye desde la Torre Inazuma...en serio -.-"

**Fubuki: **CASTIGADOS SIN CENAR!

**Fudo: **¿Pero por qué?

**Mikuo: **Eso eso,me obligaron a subir...

**Dawn:**Además,el que cocina aquí es Tobitaka

**Fubuki: **ME DA LO MIIISMO

**Eito: **Bueno...en fin,Dawn se ha metido en un buen lío...otra vez -.-" Y me toca a mí despedir el programa

Sayoo~

**Dawn: **PUES TOBITAKA ATRACÓ UN BANCO ¡JÓDETE FUBUKI!


	8. Estamos contigo Endo,menudo giro

**Dawn:** Wee ¿como estamos hoy?

**Fudo: **De puta pena ¿y sabes por qué? PORQUE NO CENE POR TU CULPA Y PORQUE PERDÍ LA APUESTA CONTRA HARUYA!

**Haruya: **Ahora tendrás que ir desnudo montando en bici xD

**Eito: **¿Qué habeis apostado?

**Haruya: **Que si Juan no se violaba a Fey el martes,yo habria perdido la apuesta y tendria que ir desnudo por la calle diciendo que amo Suzuno. Pero como gané yo...

**Fudo: **PASO DE IR DESNUDO POR LA CALLE DICIENDO QUE AMO A KIDO

**Eito: **Y a Fuyuka no lo olvides...

**Fudo: **Complica más la cosa ¬¬

**Dawn: **xD estos tíos...en fin ahí va el disclamer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece,porque si fuera así el YAOI hubiera reinado en Japón y Fudo sería el amo del planeta...xD esto último era broma,otra cosa...como siempre,en el fic habrá algo muy tipico mio y de muchos otakus...PALABROTAS!

**Fudo:** Hablose Dawn...

* * *

Los locos del Inazuma (casi todos homosexuales -.-") fueron a casa de la puta ama después de Haruna,Rika.

Atsuya: RIKA,ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!

Rika: NO ME GRITES SUBNORMAL,QUE SOY DE TODO MENOS SORDA

Atsuya: ¿Eso incluye ser puta?

Rika: CLARO QUE S...NO!

Rika les abre la puerta de su casa,subieron a su hiper-mega-super-chachi-increiblemente enorme cuarto ROSA en el cual ya estaban las chicas (eso incluye a Toko aunque no lo parezca xD , no,eso no tuvo gracia -.-" sorry)

Natsumi: ¿Qué horas son estas para llamar a una chica? SON LAS 9:00 DEBERIA ESTAR ESTUDIANDO REVISTAS POR...DIGO,SOCIALES

(Eito: ¿Natsumi Raimon? ¿La pija lee ese tipo de revistas?/Dawn: Hombre,o la chica tenía algo pervertido o no hacia gracia/Eito: Pero siendo pija ya hace gracia -.-")

Atsuya: Otra que va al puticlub cuando sea mayor...pero esta por ser más guapa y sexy tendrá más clientes que Rika...

Natsumi/Rika: CÁLLATE EL UNICO QUE ES PUTO AQUI ES FUDO AKIO!

Someoka: DEJEMONOS DE IDIOTECES DE SABER A VER DE CUAL DE LAS DOS ES MAS PUTA COÑO!

(Eito: Tía,te pasaste un huevo.../Dawn: Lo se...es que las contestaciones de someoka son un peligro para la sociedad...)

Tsunami: Bien chicas,os hemos llamado porque Endo necesita ayuda con Kazemaru

Haruna: ¿Otra vez? Pero Tsunami,¿te crees tu que es facil idear planes para que estos dos se junten?

Tachimukai: Pero Haru-chan,esta vez es porque Hiroto la ha hecho buena...

Aki: ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Hiroto?

Kogure: Pues...

*Flashback*

Hiroto: Lo que pasó Kazemaru fue...Que Endo-kun y yo...(sonrisa) LO HEMOS HECHO! SÍ,todavía recuerdo el sabor...era tan ácido...supongo que él también habrá sentido un sabor similar ¿no Endo? Mírale Kazemaru,mira como Endo se enrojece. Porque lo que digo es tan real como la vida misma...

*Fin del Flashback*

Fuyuka: Dios...

Toko: Dímelo a mi...mira que malgastar un flashback para apenas un párrafo...

Fuyuka: TOKO!

Toko: ¿Qué? Es cierto,Kogure podría haberlo dicho y no malgastar tanto,hay que aprender a ahorrar (Y por eso mismo en Inazuma eleven GO!,Toko salio de esa misma frase,hay que aprender a ahorrar ^^)

Tsunami: Hey! Muy buena Toko

Y Toko enrojeció

Aki: En fin,¿qué podemos hacer?

Kurimatsu: Primero vamos a ver si...

Entonces se oye un ruido en el armario

Goenji: ¿Qué era eso?

Rika: ¿El que Goenji? Yo no oigo nada ^^U

Se vuelve a oir

Someoka: Yo digo que viene del armario

Aki: ¿Pero qué decís chicos? en el armario no hay absolutamente...^^U

De repente se abre el armario,y está un chico atado a una silla con la boca tapada y de cabello café oscuro y ojos completamente negros,sí chicos y chicas,es Kazuya Ichinose,alias el americano xD (Dawn: VIVA USA!/Fudo: La frase es VIVA ESPAÑA! -3-)

Goenji,asustado,le quita el pañuelo de la boca y le deja respirar:

Ichinose: COÑO,PENSÉ QUE NADIE ME IRIA A RESCATAR TTwTT

Toramaru: ¿Pero tú que hacías en un armario?

Ichinose: PUES QUE AKI Y RIKA SE HAN PUESTO DE ACUERDO PARA ENCERRARME EN UN ARMARIO Y VIOLARME TTwTT

Tachimukai: Lo de Rika me lo creo,lo de Aki...eso es más dificil

Ichinose: Pues Tachimukai,esfuerzate y comprendelo...

Aki: ¿Que quereis que os diga? Lo pase muy mal cuando Endo se fue a la acera de enfrente (N/A: acera de enfrente=gay -.-" lo digo por los pocos que no lo saben en el mundo...)

Kogure: Pues anda que nosotros -.-"

Fubuki: Endo es una vergüenza para el orgullo gay -.-"

Goenji: Es la cruda realidad

Toramaru: Muy cruda -.-"

Someoka: Demasiado cruda -.-"

Tsunami: Yo no soy gay,pero como chico estoy de acuerdo -.-"

Endo se cabreó

Endo: PUES SI SOY GAY OS JODEIS!

Atsuya: Ya...por algo hicieron este...

Suena el timbre

Tsunami: Deben de ser ellos...

Toramaru: Seguramente

Goenji: Ya era hora

Fuyuka: La verdad es que sí

Kabeyama: OYE QUE YO NO HE ABIERTO LA BOCA EN TODO EL PUTO EPISODIO!

Rika bajó y abrió la sonrío y les invitó a subir.

Se oian los pasos de los que la seguían y para su sorpresa fueron...

Tachimukai: FUDO?! LA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA DE QUE ENDO Y KAZEMARU ESTÉN DE UNA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE JUNTOS ES FUDO?!

?: OYE! QUE NO VIENE SOLO

Esa voz era la de Haruya Nagumo.

Sí,habían venido los dos chicos más machos de toda la serie de inazuma eleven acompañados de Kido

Tachimukai:Genial,la cosa mejora con Nagumo y con...Kido...

Kido: ¿Qué pasa cuñado? -Le guiña un lo hubiera visto si Kido no llevase esas mierda de gafas,con perdón a Kido y a las gafas

Tachimukai: C-cuñado?

Kido: Después de una noche "quitándome pesos de encima" con Fudo,he pensado que como mi hermanita ya no es tan pequeña...en fin,que te dejo que seas su novio

Haruna: (Iluminada) ¿En serio puede?

Tachimukai: (Sorprendido) ¿En serio puedo?

Kido: ¿Es que nadie ha oido el discurso? QUE TE HE DICHO QUE SI,CORTICO DE MENTE ¬¬

Haruna: NO LE COMPARES CON ENDO

Endo: (Enfadado) EH,NO LA TOMEIS CONMIGO,QUE BASTANTE TENGO YA CON LO DE KAZE-CHAN

Haruna: Ok,ok. Pero antes (agarra a Tachimukai del brazo) tenemos que resolver una cosa ^^

Tachimuaki: (Rojo,ya no es sonrojado. Ya está ROJO) H-Haruna ¿y que pasa con los demás?

Tsunami: Tú ve y dale salami que ya nos encargaremos nosotros de Endo ^^

Tachimukai: No voy a acostarme con ella

Tsunami: Vale vale,solo "vais a resolver un asuntito"

Kido: (Enfadado) COMO DEJES EMBARAZADA A MI HERMANA TE JURO QUE TE ROMPO LA CABEZA

Haruna: No te preocupes usaremos el consolador ^^

Tachimukai: (Más rojo todavía) Q-QUE? ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?

Rika: Pasaroslo bien ^^

Aki: Y no os hagáis daño con tanto juego ^^

Tachimukai: (rojo a más no poder) Pe-pero yo...

Haruna: Bieen! te quiero mucho Yuuki

Entonces se lleva a Tachimukai a "otro lado a hacer una cosa"

Kogure: sigo sin entender por qué Haruna está con ese imbecil en vez de conmigo ¬¬

Tsunami: A nadie le gusta que le metan ranas en la cama a las media noche ¬¬

Kogure: incorrecto. Eran las una y media de la mañana

y todos se cayeron a lo anime

Kido: bueno, ¿trazamos un plan?

Fudo: Tranqui primo ^^ tenemos tooda la noche

Endo: Fudo,por favor que no tenemos todo el fic...

Haruya: ¿Que quieres que te diga idiota? TRAZAR UN PLAN YA DE POR SI ES DURO

Fudo: Y PONERLO EN MARCHA...JODER!

Kabeyama: No,si ya lo sabemos ¬¬

Kurimatsu: Todavía lo recuerdo -.-"

Kogure: xD Ardilla Poco Pelona

Atsuya: xDDDDDDD

Haruya: Muajaja Kogure malvado ¿eh? me gusta

Fudo: Pues anda que a mi xD

Kurimatsu: Pues a mi no -.-"

Fudo: COÑO! SE ME HA ILUMINADO LA BOMBILLA!

Haruya: Vamos a ver Fudo,¿qué tienes en tu mente malvada?

Fudo: pues...antención señoritas y mariquitas (N/A: Mariquita=gay,por algo hemos estado hablando de ello todo el rato ¿no?) El plan que tengo es el siguiente:

(musica de espías a lo 007)

Primero,Tsunami y Rika se llevan a Kazemaru a darse una vuelta y...

Toko: Oye,¿y por qué va Tsunami con Rika?

Fudo:Esta bien,te vasd tú con Tsunami ¬¬

Toko: ^^

Fudo: En fin...sigo con el plan:

Mientras,Toramaru,Fubuki y Kogure preparan a Endo y lo ponen bien guapo :)

Natsumi: Nooo NOSOTRAS QUEREMOS VESTIR A ENDO Y PONERLO GUAPO PARA SU CITA CON KAZEMARU

Haruya: ESTA BIEN COÑO,LO QUE TU DIGAS PIJA

Fuyuka/Natsumi/Aki: Bien ^^

Haruya: Muy bien prosigamos...

Media hora después...

Endo: No lo entiendo -.-"

Kido: PERO SI TE LO HEMOS CONTADO MIL VECES SUBNORMAL

Haruya: en fin te lo cuento de nuevo,y esta vez no la pifies

Endo: Ok...

*Plan en 3...2...1...*

Bien,primero,Toko y Tsunami se llevan a Kazemaru a dar una vuelta como las personas normales.

Mientras,Natsumi,Fuyuka,Rika,Aki y Haruna preparan a Endo para la cita. Atsuya,los menores y los ukes preparan el sitio muu bien. En la casa de Kido.

Luego,llamaremos a Toko a las 6:00 aproximadamente para que traiga a Kazemaru a la casa de Kido,porque todo estará listo.

Entonces será cuando Tsunami,Toko y Kazemaru entren y "dara la casualidad" de que que Kido y Endo estén ahí charlando y todo ese rollo.

Entonces luego Tsunami y Toko dirán alguna excusa para marcharse y Kido se irá un rato a la cocina a preparar algo.

Kazemaru y Endo se quedarán un momento hablando y luego aparece Kido.

Más tarde, Kido tendrá que decir a los dos que se tienen que ir porque es muy tarde y al final,cuando se vayan...

* * *

**Dawn: **Está bien,hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo 8

**Haruya: **Y también mi apuesta con Fudo xD

**Fudo: **Cállate la boca ¬¬

**Eito: **Bueno,por lo menos te ha dejado llevar una cinta para que no se te viera nada interesante ^^

**Fudo: **Eres idiota Eito ¬¬

**Juan: **OYE,UN RESPETO A MI HERMANO,AUNQUE SEA IDIOTA

**Eito: **(se sonrojó)

**Haruya: **oH...Amor fraternal ^w^

**Juan: **¿Perdón? el amor fraternal es cosa de nenas ¬¬

**Eito: **eso me ha dolido mucho Juan T_T

**Hermanos mayores: **OYE JUAN MUY MAL HECHO

**Juan: **Pero yo no...VAYA ¬¬

**Dawn: **Hala,se ha comlicado la cosa...en fin,esto ha sido todo por hoy ^^ hasta luego ^^

**Mikuo: **Eh Dawn,se te olvida lo de...

**Dawn:** ES VERDAD! Bueno,lo que Mikuo dice es que voy a ponerle los títulos a los capítulos. Este capítulo se llama...se llama...erm...Juan,¿cómo se llamaba el capítulo de hoy? ^^U

**Todos:** Estamos contigo Endo

**Dawn: **vale,ya lo pillo soy irresponsable ¬¬ Luego vereis los títulos anteriores...

Bye bee ^^

Reviews?


	9. A la tercera va la vencida Parte 1

**Mikuo: **Holaa a todos,si os preguntáis donde está Dawn,ella está pagando la factura del entrenador y...**  
**

**Sakuma: **SOCORRO! (Corriendo)

**Mikuo: **¿Sakuma-san?

**Dawn: **VUELVE AQUÍ SAKUMA JIROU,DE ESTA NO SALES VIVO (persiguiendole)

**Mikuo: **¿Dawn-sama? ¿Pero qué pasa?

**Sakuma:** LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO,NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER DAWN

**Dawn: **PUES AHORA ME ENFADO Y ME CONVIERTO EN ATSUYA ¬¬

**Mikuo: **... Bueno,como diria Mido-kun,_La primavera la sangre artera..._ Disclamer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece porque si lo fuera,Ulvida no hubiera nacido JAMÁS (perdonadme las fangirls pero es que la odio con toda mi alma)

**Midorikawa: **Dawn quiere a Ulvida bajo tierra...en fin,voy a comerme un helado ^^

* * *

Ya era la hora H (como en las pelis xD) y era la hora de comenzar el "malvado y retorcido" plan de Fudo y Haruya...

Mientras,Kazemaru andaba cabizbajo,con la mirada triste,obviamente pensaba en Endo (como en toda la historia -.-") y fue entonces cuando "por casualidad" aparecieron Toko y Tsunami...

Toko: Hola Kazemaru ^^

Kazemaru: (sonrisa triste) hola...

Tsunami: (?) Kaze,tio,¿estás bien?

Kazemaru: Ah? sí,estoy bien ^^

Tsunami: Pues vale muy bien,oye,¿por qué no nos vamos los tres esta tarde por ahí?

Toko: Sí,venga ^^

Kazemaru: Bueno...

Toko: ¿Bueno qué? ¿Que puede ser mejor que tres amigos yéndose por ahí de juerga ^^

Kazemaru: "Pensaba que Toko se negaría porque le gustaba Tsunami...pero veo que ahora se ha hecho lesbiana,que lástima"

Tsunami: Kazemaru,tio,te has callao'

Kazemaru: Es que lo he pensado mejor y...sí,vale,vámonos ^^

Toko: Bien,vale tios,nos vemos ^^

Y Toko se fue...

Kazemaru: Definitivamente,Toko es lesbiana -.-"

Tsunami: (Distraido) ¿Qué has dicho?

Kazemaru: Nada ^^U

Tsunami: Vale,ve fresquito porque va a hacer calor,Toko y yo iremos a recogerte

Kazemaru: Vale Tsunami ^^

Tsunami: Hale,hasta luego

Y Tsunami también se fue

Mientras tanto,en la casa de Kido...

Kido: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA MÚSICA?

Atsuya: Ahí -.-"

Kido: Ah vale que susto...¿POR QUÉ COÑO NO HAY VELAS?

Kogure: Están al lado de la chimenea Yuuto -.-"

Kido: ¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN LAS LUCES?

Tachimukai: No te preocupes Kido,ya controlaré yo eso -.-"

Kido: Ya controlas mentalmente a mi hermana...y veo que sexualmente también ¬¬

Tachimukai: (Sonrojado) KIDO,RESPETO A HARUNA /

Kido: Ya,ya lo que tú digas Yuuki ¬¬ Volviendo a lo mío...¿Y LA COMIDA?

Kurimatsu: Esto...Kido,tenemos un problema con eso...

Kurimatsu señala a Kabeyama que está tumbado en el suelo con la panza más llena de lo normal -_-U

Haruya: ¿CÓMO COÑO TE COMISTE LA NEVERA?

Kabeyama: Cállate,que me duele la tripa...

Kido: ¡¿LA NEVERA? MIS PADRES ME VAN A MATAR!

Kogure: Gordi (Gordi=Kabeyama xDDDDDDDDD) ¿sabes que te digo? Que cada día te veo más gordo xD

Kabeyama: Y yo más enano ¬¬

Haruya: Uhhh~ Golpe bajo para Kogure

Kogure: Kabeyama

Kabeyama: (Se levanta) ¿Si?

Kogure: TÓMAME POR MUERTO!

Kogure se va furioso

Tachimukai: Joder Kabeyama,te hemos dicho mil veces que no la tomes con Kogure y su altura...

Kabeyama: Pero es que la toma conmigo...Y contigo ni te cuento

Haruya: No te preocupes,Kogure solo necesita hacer unas bromas a su vecina ^^

Tachimukai y Kabeyama: O_OU Eso sobraba Nagumo

Kido: YA VALE PANDA DE VAGOS,TENEMOS QUE HACER QUE TODO ESTÉ DE PUTA MADRE ANTES DE QUE VENGAN KAZEMARU Y ENDO...PERFECCIÓN ABSOLUTA!

Kurimatsu: ¿Y qué pasa con Kogure?

Kido: Tranquilo,ya me encargaré yo de él :)

En otra habitación:

Endo: NOOOO CUALQUIER COSA MENOS MI CINTA!

Natsumi: OYE ENDO,BASTANTE TENGO YA CON TENER QUE CASAR...DIGO CON SUJETARTE

Aki: (Sujetándolo) CHICAS,QUE NO ESCAPE

Endo: Fuyuka,por favor,tú que tienes fama de buena...AYUDAME

Fuyuka: Es por tu bien Endo,a mi me gusta tu faja,digo,tu cinta naranja,pero es mejor que para esta vez que te la quites

Endo: A KAZEMARU LE GUSTO CON LA CINTA

Rika: (Le pega una torta) ENDO MAMORU,¿QUIERES HACER EL PUTO FAVOR DE HACERNOS CASO? COJONES QUE SOMOS PROFESIONALES!

Aki: Te pasaste un poco con la torta y las palabrotas...

Fuyuka: Es verdad,da un poco de pena...

Natsumi y Rika: ÉL POR SÍ SOLO DA PENA

Haruna: Ah~ esto tardará mucho...En fin,ahora vamos a por la ropa,fuera el uniforme y pongámosle la ropa de mi hermano ^^

Rika,Aki,Fuyuka y Natsumi: SÍ! ^^

Endo: QUÉ? NOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿Qué si parecían psicópatas? Tal vez,pero vereis el cambio ^^ (más bien lo leereis -.-") En fin,volviendo con Kazemaru...

Toko y Tsunami miraron algo extrañados a Kazemaru...EL TÍO SE PASÓ CON LO DE IR FRESCO!

El pobre de Kazemaru pensó que cuando Tsunami le dijo que fuera fresquito,Tsunami se refería a un bañador para ir a la playa...Así que Kazemaru iba con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y con el bañador pequeño y algo ajustado de color azul...vamos,que provocaba xD

Kazemaru empezó a pasar vergüenza...

Kazemaru: Bueno,creo que he de irme ya porque...

Toko y Tsunami: NO PUEDES!

Kazemaru: ¿Y por qué no? se está haciendo ya mismo tarde y es que...

Toko: Es que queriamos ir a por Kido

Kazemaru: ¿Kido?

Tsunami: Sí,es que es muy enrollado y como Tachimukai quiere estar con Haruna...UPS!

Kazemaru:Ah...así que es eso,Haruna y Tachimukai tienen una cita y quereis alejar a Kido para que no mate al pobre Tachimukai ¿no?

Toko: Sí,como es un pesado con su hermana... (Mientras Kido: Kido: (Estornudo) ACHÚUUUUUS)

Kazemaru: Ok,vamos ^^

Toko: (Llama a Kido) Hola Kido (Hablando Kido) Sí si (hablando Kido) No,no he tenido nada que ver con que hayas estornudado ^^U Hasta luego

Tsunami: Allá vamos ^^

En casa de Kido de nuevo,todo estaba listo.

Endo bajó por las escaleras. Iba como Kido,y si no lo sabeis...lo describo: Llevaba una camiseta negra,con una chaqueta deportiva roja con rayas blancas,también tenía unos pantalones vaqueros y las deportivas blancas. Y NO TENÍA LA FAJA,DIGO,LA CINTA NARANJA EN LA CABEZA!

Kido: Estás muy bien Endo ^^

Endo: Gracias Kido ^^

Kido: Pero como ensucies mi ropa te mato ¬¬

Endo: Sí...espera ¿qué?

*Llaman al timbre*

Endo: (Nervioso) AY MI MADRE,QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ

Kido: (Tratando de calmarle)Tranquilo Endo...

Endo: (Más nervioso aún) ¿Qué tal estoy?

Kido: Que estás muy bien...

*Llaman de nuevo*

Endo: (Respiración entrecortada)

Natsumi baja y le pega dos tortas

Endo: Gracias Natsumi-baka,digo,Natsumi-sama ^^U

Natsumi: Ya,ya lo que tú digas ¬¬

Natsumi sube corriendo y Kido abre la puerta

Kido: Anda chicos,¿cómo estais? pasad hombre

Toko: Ejem ¬¬

Kido: Y mujer como no ^^U

Toko: Eso ^^

Kazemaru: Hola Kido y...(se sorprende un poco al ver a Endo) ¿Endo?

Endo: (Nervioso) H-hola Kaze-chan

Kazemaru: (Mosqueado) No me vengas con _Kaze-chan _que no soy mujer ¬¬ (Mosqueado=algo enfadado)

Kido: Pero por favor Kazemaru pasa ^^U

Todos entraron en el salón...estuvieron quince minutos exactamente de chachara (chachara=charlando,hablando,cosas así ^^)

Kido: Bueno chicos,voy a traer algo

Todos: Hai ^^ (Hai=Sí)

Kido se va

Tsunami: ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí Endo?

Endo: Pues por la misma razón que vosotros ¬¬

Kazemaru: ¿Esto es por Haruna y Tachimukai?

Endo: (Siguiéndoles el rollo) Pues sí...

Kazemaru: Ya...

Diez segundos largos de silencio incómodo en el salón...

Toko: Chicos,Tsunami y yo nos vamos al cine ¿vale Tsuna-kun?

Tsunami: Eso ^^

Kazemaru: ¿Qué?,¿qué os vais ya?

Endo: ¿?

Kazemaru: Ah espera,que éste no lo sabe. Vamos a ver,es que Tsunami y Toko tenían una cita pero como Haruna les pidio este favor...un momento...ME HABEIS PASADO LA CARGA!

Toko: Lo pillaste Kazemaru ^^ y ahora...(Agarra a Tsunami) ADIOS!

Se van,y Endo y Kazemaru se quedaron solos...

Endo: Pues yo pensaba que Toko era lesbiana...

Kazemaru: Y yo...

Entonces se ponen a reir...

Lo que no saben es que Toko y los otros les estaban observando por una de las cámaras de seguridad...

En el otro cuarto...

Toko: Chicos...que podemos oirlo todo ¬¬

Rika: Pues yo no me lo había imaginado

Aki: Ni yo

Goenji: Callaos que no oigo

Fubuki: Es que no están haciendo nada ¬¬

Someoka: Tan inteligente como siempre Fubuki ¬¬

Atsuya: Ah~ Tsunderes,siempre de mala follá (Mala follá=Mal humor)

Someoka: ¬¬ Te odio Atsu-kun ¬¬

Natsumi: QUE OS CALLEIS COÑO!

Volviendo al salón...

Kazemaru: ...

Endo: ...

Ni una puta palabra

El silencio parecía eterno,hasta que...

*Suena el móvil de Kazemaru* (Móvil=Celular)

Kazemaru: ¿Diga? Ah,hola Ryuuji ^^

Endo tuvo que contener sus celos,no soportaba que Kazemaru dijese el nombre de otro chico,mientras que a él ni le dirigía la palabra

Kazemaru: ¿En serio?,¿Ya han acabado? menos mal...no,no es por Kido es por...sí,está aquí es eso,venga que te dejo,adios ^^

Endo: ¿Qué pasa con Midorikawa?

Kazemaru: Nada,que Haruna y Tachimukai han terminado...

Endo: PERO SI SE AMAN CON LOCURA!

Kazemaru: SU RELACIÓN NO IDIOTA,SU CITA,SE ACABÓ LA CITA

Kido entra en la sala como si nada...

Kido: Bueno chicos,aquí teneis ^^

Les deja en la mesa unos dulces :)

Kazemaru: Gracias Kido ^^

Kido: Los hice yo ^^

Kazemaru: (Los prueba y Modo Kawaii ON) QUE BUENOOS -^^-

Endo: Ejem ¬¬

Kido: ¿?

Kazemaru: ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¬¬

Endo: Naada,no pasa absolutamente nada Kazemaru ¬¬

Kido: Oh vamos chicos no os...

Kazemaru: ¿Y ahora te me pones borde? Endo,dime que demonios te pasa ahora

Endo: No,nada en serio,y si fuera así...¿a ti que te importa Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: Pues...

Kido: (nervioso por la tensión) Endo-kun,amigo ¿por qué no pruebas mis galletas? ^^U

Endo: No estoy para galletas Kido

Kazemaru: Que maleducado,encima de que los preparó especialmente para ti...

En la otra sala...

Haruya: ENDO,GILIPOLLAS,¿QUE COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO?

Toramaru: Otro plan a la mismísima mierda por culpa de Endo ¬¬

Kurimatsu: Será idiota...

Fudo: Mejor os callais

Haruya/Toramaru/Kurimatsu: ¿Eh?

Fudo: El plan está saliendo tal y como lo había pensado

Goenji: Oye Fudo,si no te he entendido yo,¿cómo van a enterarse los otros?

Los demás: (100% Confusos xD) ¿?

Fudo: Es verdad,ya lo vereis (sonrisa malvada) Kogure,Someoka y Goenji,venid conmigo,la fase 3 va a comenzar...

Kogure: ¿Cuales fueron la 1 y la 2?

Fudo: La 1 fue traer a Kazemaru y la 2,los celos de Endo

Someoka: Acabas de liarte más Fudo -.-"

Haruya: Se supone que yo también mando en esta operación y no me entero -.-"

Fudo: Mua ja ja,YO AKIO FUDO,REY DE LA OSCURIDAD y del amor ¬¬ UNIRÉ A KAZEMARU Y A ENDO A TRAVÉS DEL SIGUIENTE PASO MALVADO (Risa malvada terrorífica)

Aki: (Abrazada a Haruna) Fudo me da miedo o.o

Haruna: (Abrazada a Aki) Cállate,que yo soy su cuñada,estoy condenada a verle todos los días de mi vida...

Rika: (Asustada) C-Cariñín,tengo miedo... (se abraza a Ichinose)

Ichinose: Yo tengo miedo a que me tenga que casar contigo algún día

(xDDDDDDDDD eso lo diría Endo el día que le dijeron que se casaba con Natsumi xDDDDDDDDDD)

Kabeyama: Me...Me...me he meado encima -.-"

Todos se alejan de Kabeyama

Kabeyama: Estaba de broma...

Kogure: Déjame las bromas a mi ¬¬

Fudo: Mua ja ja

Fubuki: ¿Y ahora de que te ries?

Fudo: No se,me encanta reirme :D

Natsumi: ¡Eh,mirad la pantalla!

Fuyuka: Es verdad,mirad,Kazemaru y Endo se van...

Fudo: Y YO AQUÍ RIÉNDOME DE KABEYAMA,CHICOS,HAY QUE ADELANTARSE!

Goenji: Pero si se van por la puerta...

Fudo: Pues nosotros cuatro saltaremos por la ventana

Kogure/Someoka/Goenji: QUEE?

Fudo: Meck

Y Fudo coge a Kogure y lo lanza por la ventana...tranquilos estimados amigos y amigas,había una piscina que amortiguó su caída...

Fudo: Muy bien,ahora tú Goenji

Goenji: ESTÁS COMO UNA PUTA CABRA!

Tachimukai: (mirando por la ventana) Kogure,¿te has hecho daño?

Kogure: Me he dado un panzazo contra la piscina y he tragado algo de agua...pero por lo demás estoy bien gracias ^^

Haruna: ¿Llamamos a una ambulancia?

Kogure: Haruna,por un panzazo no voy a ir a un hospital ¬¬

Fudo: ¿Lo veis? sigue vivo,por lo que es seguro,y ahora Goenji...TÍRATE AL VACIO

Goenji:NI POR TODO EL PUTO ORO DEL MUNDO

Someoka: Ya se lo que te pasa...tienes miedo

Goenji: CUALQUIERA QUE TENGA ALGO DE SENTIDO COMÚN TENDRÍA MIEDO

Someoka: (Mirando a Fubuki) Mira Fubuki,deberías de salir con hombres de verdad como yo y no como Shuuya,que tiene miedo a tirarse por el balcón a la piscina...

Goenji: ¿A sí? con que esas tenemos ¿no Someoka? Pues te vas a enterar (mira a Fubuki) Shiro,mírame por última vez,porque voy a tirarme por la puta ventana

Fubuki: "Con lo joven que es..." MUY BIEN ÁNIMO

Toramaru: ESO MUCHO ÁNIMO,Y NO SE MUERA PORQUE SI NO,NO VOLVEREMOS A TENER NOCHES MÁGICAS -^^-

Fubuki: ¿Eh? QUE HAS DICHO? SHUUYA GOENJI ES MÍO JO PUTA

Atsuya: Ya empezamos ¬¬

Y mientras Toramaru y Fubuki discutían sobre quién es el "verdadero" novio de Goenji...bueno,el ya se había tirado por la ventana ^^U

Fudo: Hala,Shuuya Goenji ya está en la piscina,te toca Someoka

Someoka: POR ESPAÑA,que no soy allí,POR LA CERVEZA,Y A FUDO LO TIRO DE CABEZA (Coge a Fudo y lo lanza por la ventana)

Fudo: (En la piscina) MALDITO FEO DE MIERDA,ESTROPEASTE MI EXHUBERANTE CABELLO MOHICANO ¬¬

Goenji: Chicos,empieza a hacer frío y...¿alguien nos pasa una toalla?

Someoka: Vale,ya voy por las escaleras ^^

Kogure: HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA PU...

Cuando salieron de la piscina,Someoka les dio una toalla para que se secaran,pero Endo y Kazemaru salieron de la casa y tuvieron que pasar por la piscina,y como nuestros cuatro jugadores estaban fuera de la piscina...se volvieron a tirar xD

Kazemaru: ¿Has oido algo Endo?

Endo: No,la verdad es que no

Kazemaru: Juraría haber oido un chapoteo...

Endo: No me digas tonterías

Kazemaru: Habló el tonto ¬¬

Endo: Sí ya,lo que tú digas Kazemaru ¬¬

Cuando se fueron

Someoka: (Saliendo del agua) DIOS QUE FRÍA ESTA EL AGUA

Kogure: Sientelo Someoka sientelo

Goenji: Eso te pasa por feo ¬¬

Fudo: Por una vez Goenji,coincido contigo ¬¬

Someoka: ¬¬ "(tono de burla) eso te pasa por feo,serán idiotas ¬¬"

Fudo: Muy bien,como somos los más machos,exceptuando a Kogure...

Kogure: ¿CÓMO HAS DICHO? TE RECUERDO QUE AHORA MISMO SOY EL ÚNICO HETEROSEXUAL,SOY MUCHÍSIMO MÁS MACHO QUE VOSOTROS

Someoka: Pero si fueras gay...

Goenji: Estaría Okey xD

Kogure: ¿la canción del gay?,¿en serio?

Fudo: Dejémonos de tonterías y vallamos al parque,que allí va a ser el siguiente paso de mi maléfico plan...

* * *

**Mikuo:** Fin del capítulo 9,xD todavía me río con esta última parte...

**Haruya:** OYE,¿POR QUE A FUDO LE DAIS EL PAPEL DE INTELIGENTE AQUÍ?

**Mikuo:** Hombre,inteligente es...

**Haruya:** PERO DAWN DIJO QUE LE CAÍA MEJOR YO QUE FUDO

**Dawn:** Y eso es...verdad xD

**Mikuo/Haruya:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DAWN

**Haruya:** ¿Qué le has hecho al pobre de Sakuma?

**Dawn:** Nada,solo lo he atado a una silla,castigado ¬¬

**Mikuo:** ¿Y eso?

**Dawn:** Por acostarse con Hina

**Haruya:**...

**Mikuo:** O.O

**Midorikawa:** ...WHAT A FUCK? O_o

**Haruya:** Vaale,Hina nos matará por secuestrar a su "chico"

**Dawn:** Naa~ con unas fresas se le pasa ^^

**Midorikawa:** ¡Anda,igual que Kariya!

**Dawn:** Mi hijo ^^

**Midorikawa:** Querrás decir MI hijo

**Dawn:** No Mido,yo me casaré con Hiroto,y adoptaremos a Kariya,es que no quiero pasar por el parto,que eso dice mi madre que jode mucho ¬¬

**Midorikawa:** NOO,Hiroto-kun y yo vamos a adoptar a Kariya y ÉL SERÁ MI HIJO

**Dawn:** QUE NO

**Midorikawa:** QUE SÍ

**Dawn:** QUE NO

...

**Haruya:** Ah~ esto va a tardar un laargo rato -_-"

**Mikuo:** Ah~ bueno,una cosa,en el siguiente capítulo va a venir una invitada especial ^^

**Haruya:** No me lo digas,Haruna ¬¬

**Mikuo:** No ^^

**Haruya:**¿Natsumi?

**Mikuo:** No

**Haruya:** ¿Aki?

**Mikuo:** Que no ¬¬

**Fudo:** ¿esa chica es una amante mía?

**Mikuo:** No es Fuyuka ¬¬

**Fudo:** Mierda ¬¬

**Haruya:** ¿Es de Inazuma Eleven GO!?

**Mikuo:** NO,YA LA VEREIS EN EL PRÓXIMO Y ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ¬¬

**Fudo:** ¿YA? ¿TAN PRONTO? PERO AHORA ES CUANDO EMPEZABA A SALIR EN EL FIC TT_TT

**Mikuo:** Lo siento Fudo...En fin,esperamos que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :)

**Haruya:** HOY ME DESPIDO YO! ^^

Sayo :)

¿Reviews?


	10. A la tercera va la vencida Parte 2

**Dawn: **Hola perversos y perversas del inazuma eleven

**Goenji:** TT^TT

**Dawn: **¿Qué te pasa?

**Goenji: **¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ ME PASA? ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DEL FIC TT^TT

**Dawn: **Oh...y estás muy triste

**Goenji: **¿TÚ QUE CREES?

**Dawn: **Bueno,como dije en el programa anterior,ha venido una invitada especial al programa...

**Eito: **¿Puedo decirlo yo? Es que me hace ilusión ^^

**Dawn: **Adelante ^^

**Eito: **Ha venido hoy al programaa...CLARA NISHISAWA!

(Gritos de fans)

**Clara: **Hola ^^

**Dawn: **Hola a ti también x) Una cosa,Clara es la chica que más le ha gustado el fic,¿y por qué lo se? coño casi todos los comentarios del fic son de ella,en fin,para mi es especial la verdad ^^

**Clara: **PARA YA QUE ME SONROJO COÑO

**Midorikawa: **AHÍ ESTÁS CARI *¬*

**Clara: **Oh oh...

**Dawn: **DIOS EL ACOSADOR Nº 1 DE CLARA,MIDORIKAWA RYUJI

**Midorikawa: **Devuélvemela,es mía Dawn!

**Dawn: **OYE QUE LA NECESITO PARA EL PROGRAMA .

**Clara: **Bueeno,yo doy el disclamer ^^U Inazuma eleven no me pertenece,si no ya me encargaría yo de destruir la Royal Academy (alias la Academia Imperial) Un momento...¿pero qué tiene esta en contra de la royal?

**Midorikawa: **El puto misterio de Dawn

* * *

La siguiente fase se da en el parque,justo como lo habían planeado Fudo y Nagumo,bueno,en realidad solo Fudo porque al pobre Haruya no le ha dejado hacer nada...

Mientras,Kazemaru y Endo se dirigieron al parque,porque por ahí tenían que pasar los dos para irse a sus respectivas casas...

*Endo POV*

Se supone que Fudo y los otros deberían de estar por aquí,me estoy empezando a poner nervioso,y Kazemaru seguramente está empezando a sospechar. Kazemaru...me gusta decir su apellido,pero más me gusta decir su nombre,Ichirouta,tal vez no sea el nombre perfecto según algunos,pero a mí me encanta,porque cada vez que me oigo a mí mismo decir su nombre,noto como el corazón me late con fuerza y el color rojo se me sube a las mejillas. Ichirouta,ojalá después de tantos líos y locuras que están a punto de suceder,estemos juntos y no nos separemos...

*Kazemaru POV*

¿Por qué sigo tan furioso? Tal vez porque lo que contó Hiroto era verdad,y encima Endo lo reconoció,pero...¿qué es esta sensación que tengo? NO AGUANTO MÁS,HE DE PERDONARLE POR LO QUE HIZO,mas no puedo,porque la vergüenza me gana,y me doy cuenta de que no puedo,¿será que soy cobarde?,¿un débil? no puede ser,he tenido fama de valiente todo el tiempo,o casi todo,y no me creo que no sepa como perdonar a Endo...pero todavía no entiendo por qué tengo que perdonarle,si en realidad no hizo nada,no tuvo otra,además,no salíamos juntos,por lo que no me engañaba...el que tiene la culpa soy yo,el que ha de pedir perdón soy yo,no él,perdóname Endo...soy estúpido...

*Fin de los POVs*

Seguían en silencio,hasta que llegaron al parque,donde Kazemaru empezó a hablar...

Kazemaru: Endo...

Endo: ¿Si?

Kazemaru: Yo...verás,se me hace duro decir esto,es más,me está empezando a dar más corte del que pensaba pero es que...

Endo apoyó sus manos cariñosas al chico de ojos almendrados,casi rojizos. Él bajó la mirada,tenía muchísima vergüenza,y tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Y el castaño por su parte,empezó a decirle algo muy bajito,tanto que apenas se oía,y Kazemaru se le empezaron a saltar las lágrimas

Mientras en el otro lado del parque...

Fudo: Goenji,¿cómo van Someoka y Kogure?

Goenji: No tengo ni idea (saca un walquitalkie de esos de su espalda ) Kogure,Someoka,¿cómo vais?

Kogure: Vestir a Someoka es muy duro ¿lo sabías?

Fudo: ¿Se ha desnudado?

Someoka: ¿ESTAS LOCO FUDO?,¿COMO VOY A QUITARME LA ROPA EN UN MATORRAL EN MITAD DEL PARQUE?

Fudo: ¿Y yo que sé? Pensaba que a lo mejor eras más idiota de lo que pareces

Someoka: Me lo dice Fudo el idiota...

Fudo: Cierra la puta boca y prepárate,que el plan ha de ser un éxito,vaya ser que mi reputación se vaya a la mierda por vuestra culpa ¬¬

Someoka: No se a quien odio más,si a Fudo por hacerme esto,o a Goenji por ser el novio de Fubuki ¬¬

Kogure: Y Tsunami dice de mi por Tachimukai...

Entonces,con Kazemaru y Endo... apareció un hombre con un pasamontañas en la cabeza y vestido totalmente de negro...si no sabéis que ese hombre era el típico ladrón,la llevais clara...

Ladrón: Eh vosotros dos,dadme todo lo que llevais encima

Dicho esto,el ladrón sacó un arma y los apuntó con ella. Endo se puso "Modo Héroe ON" y puso a Kazemaru a su espalda

Endo: Tran-tranquilícese por favor

Ladrón: Ya me has oido,dame toda la pasta que lleves encima (pasta=dinero,no pasta de dientes xD)

Kazemaru: N-nosotros no llevamos nada...

Ladrón: Pues ese reloj que lleva el castaño parece caro

Endo: Créeme que no,este reloj me los compré en los chinos a dos euros -.-" (Jjajajajajajajaja,xDDDDDDDD que me muero de risaaaa xDDDDDD,ok ya paro)

El ladrón cargó su pistola y volvió a apuntarles

Kazemaru: (Apretandose más a Endo) E-Endo,creo que va en serio...

A Endo no le dio tiempo a ruborizarse,porque el muy capullo del ladrón disparó hacia arriba dando lugar a un sonido ensordecedor,estropeando así el momento

Endo se enfureció un poco bastante,y se tiró encima del ladrón,y empezó a pegarle

Fudo: Hala...Someoka cuando quiere,se curra el papel

Goenji: Chs,esto lo hace porque quiere dejarme en ridículo,pero el muy subnormal no se entera de que lo está pasando mal,porque cuando Endo pega,aunque sea lucha escénica,pega muy fuerte...

*Flashback*

Fudo: Muy bien,repasemos lo que vamos a hacer: Someoka va a disfrazarse de ladrón y hará que Endo luche con él,Endo deberá vencerle y así Kazemaru muy agradecido se tirará encima de Endo,ambos se declaran y fueron felices y comieron perdices ^^

Kogure: ¿Y qué hago yo?

Fudo: Tú ayudarás a Someoka a vestirse

Kogure: Vaya una mierda ¬¬

Goenji: ¿Y yo qué?

Fudo: Bueno...Endo no tiene ni puta idea de como hacer lucha escénica,así que tú y Kogure ireis a recoger el cuerpo de Someoka mientras este no mira...

Someoka: Un momento,¿¡ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ENDO ME DARÁ UNA PALIZA!?

Fudo: Pero de las gordas

Someoka: OYE ¿Y TÚ QUE HARÁS?

Fudo: ¿Yo? Supervisar ^^

Someoka/Kogure/Goenji: (Caida a lo anime)

*Fin del flashback*

Fudo: Bueno,el plan ya mismo llega a su fin ^^

Goenji: Sí pero...oye,¿Endo no se está pasando con la paliza?

Fudo: ¿Es que no te gustaba ver a Someoka sufrir?

Goenji: Sí pero que ver la paliza que le está pegando Endo me está empezando a doler a mi también...

Fudo: Sí,te creo te creo

?: Hala,ya estoy listo,¿puedo salir ya?

Entonces Fudo y Goenji se dan la vuelta y ven a Kogure y a ¿Someoka disfrazado de ladrón?

De repente Fudo y Goenji se miraron asustados,y Goenji se llevó las manos a la boca

Fudo: Tú eres Someoka

Someoka: Sí,soy yo

Goenji: Y tú no has salido

Someoka: No

Goenji: Si tú eres Someoka y estás aquí...

Fudo: ...¿Quién cojones es el tío al que está zurrando Endo?

Hubo cinco minutos de silencio,bueno,no silencio absoluto porque se oían los golpes que le daba Endo al falso Someoka

Kogure: No jodáis que ese tío es...

Entonces Fudo,Goenji,Someoka y Kogure salieron de ese matorral

Fudo: ENDOOOO JODER PARA

Endo dejó de pegarle y miró a Fudo

Endo: Fudo ¿pero que coño...?

Fudo: ENDO,QUE SOMEOKA ESTÁ AQUÍ,AL LADO MÍO

Endo: ... ¿qué?

Fudo: LO QUE OYES,QUE ESE NO ES SOMEOKA,ESE TÍO ES UN LADRÓN DE VERDAD

Endo: (asustado y se quita de golpe) COÑO

El ladrón se levantó cojeando,al parecer Endo sí que le dio una buena paliza...

Fudo: GOENJI,LLAMA A LA PASMA (Pasma=policía)

Goenji: No tengo batería

Fudo: Mierda,Kogure o Someoka,llamad a la poli

Kogure: No tengo móvil TT TT (Móvil=celular)

Someoka: Y yo me lo dejé en casa de Kido...

Fudo: ¿QUÉ SUBNORMAL SE DEJA EL MÓVIL EN CASA DE KIDO?

Todos (menos el ladrón claro está xD): TÚ,TODAS LAS NOCHES QUE VAS A SU CASA ¬¬

Fudo: Es verdad,yo también me lo he dejado ^^U

Todos: (Caída a lo anime)

Mientras,el ladrón intentó escapar,pero no sin su preciada pistola

Ladrón: CALLAOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ

Fudo: UNA PUTA MIERDA,YO NO NACÍ PARA DAR ÓRDENES

Ladrón: Cállate o disparo

Someoka: Fudo cierra la puta boca

Pusieron las manos en alto,y cuando ladrón iba a largarse,Kazemaru fue rápido y cogió su móvil,empezó a teclear el número de la policía,el ladrón le vio apuntó a Kazemaru,disparó y...(GOOOOOOL,no hombre,estropee el momento ¬¬) ENDO SE PUSO POR MEDIO!

Endo cayó al suelo y empezó a cerrar los ojos...Pero tranquilos no murió,no soy de esos narradores que le gustan contar historias tristes...

Kazemaru: (Llorando) Endo...por favor no te mueras...

Mientras tanto,Fudo,Someoka y Goenji acorralaron al ladrón y empezaron a darle una buena paliza...fue tal la paliza,que mataron al ladrón (sí,como leyeron o_oU)

Kogure: Kazemaru...

Kazemaru: Cállate y llama a una puta ambulancia por favor,que no se me muera...

Endo: Kazemaru...

Kazemaru: No Endo,debes de guardar tus fuerzas para sobrevivir

Endo: Pero Kazemaru...

Kazemaru: Endo-kun...Mamoru...yo...yo...

Endo: KAZEMARU

Kazemaru: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Endo: Que no te preocupes,solo me dieron en la pierna,además es leve,pero estuvo cerca

Kogure: COÑO,ESO ES LO QUE TE QUISE DECIR!

Kazemaru: Vale lo siento ¬3¬

Endo se levantó cojeando,sostenido por Kogure como podía,hasta que lo llevaron a un banco

Endo: Ars...duele...

Someoka: Eso te pasa por haberte puesto delante de Kazemaru

Goenji: (le pega una colleja)

Someoka: Ay,¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS?

Goenji: ¿Ves? Por eso mismo no te quiere nadie Someoka,eres un insensible,¿no ves que lo hizo por salvar a Kazemaru?

A Kazemaru le dio unas ganas intensas de llorar,pero se pudo contener las lágrimas

Kazemaru: Hay algo que no entiendo...¿qué es todo eso de que el ladrón no era Someoka?

Todos se pusieron nerviosos...al final,Fudo lo soltó todo

Fudo: Verás Kazemaru,lo que ha pasado es que hoy habíamos puesto en marcha un plan que tuve en mente,con algo de ayuda de Haruya claro ^^U,y bueno...el plan había salido casi perfecto pero...lo del ladrón no lo habíamos contado...

Entonces Fudo le fue explicando todo,los demás todos en silencio,y el pobre de Endo bajó la cabeza porque se veia venir el tortazo de Kazemaru

Después de que Fudo le explicase todo,Kazemaru bajó la mirada

Kazemaru: Entonces...

Fudo: Sí,ya no hay trampa ni cartón

Kazemaru: Chicos,ya que esto fue por mi culpa,dejad que lleve a Endo al hospital

Kogure: "A buenas horas debería estar Endo en el hospital"

Goenji: ¿Te ayudamos Kaze...?

Kazemaru: No,después de todo,he de hablar a solas con Endo

Someoka: Vamos chicos...

Y mientras andaban...

Kogure: Una pregunta,¿qué hacemos con el cuerpo del ladrón?

Goenji: Tal vez pueda sonar horrible pero yo sugiero tirarlo al río...

Fudo: Yo se una cosa que podemos hacer,además,esto en las pelis funciona

Someoka: Quieres enterrar el cuerpo ¿no?

Fudo: Acertaste Someoka

Kogure: Vaale,pero si nos pilla la policía,yo no tuve nada que ver psicópatas

Y dicho esto recogieron el cuerpo -.-" (Lo se,parecen psicópatas,pero no podían dejar el cuerpo al descubierto)

Cuando se fueron,Kazemaru le quitó la chaqueta a Endo y se la puso en la pierna apretando fuerte. Endo hacía lo posible por no quejarse,después de todo,Kazemaru sabía lo que hacía...o imitaba a las películas -.-"

Después,Kazemaru subió a Endo a su espalda,y empezaron a caminar...

Endo: Kazemaru...

Kazemaru: Tranquilo Endo,falta poco

Endo: Ya lo se pero no es eso

Kazemaru: ¿Entonces?

Endo: ¿Qué te pasaba?,¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Kazemaru: Yo...bueno,cuando estés mejor te lo diré

Endo: Pero Kazemaru...

Kazemaru: Endo,fin de la conversación

Cuando llegaron al hospital,el padre de Goenji atendió a Endo,mientras Kazemaru esperaba sentado en la sala de espera

Kazemaru: "Espero que Endo esté bien,porque ha sido por mi culpa,si me hubiera estado quieto,el ladrón no habría disparado y Endo no me habría protegido..."

Entonces el padre de Goenji apareció serio,y se sentó a su lado

Padre de Goenji: Mi hijo me llamó,por eso pudimos ver a Endo a tiempo

Kazemaru: ¿A tiempo?,¿es que se moría?

Padre de Goenji: No,la herida era leve,pero si se hubiera infectado,podría haber afectado a toda su pierna (cosa que me he inventado pero que a lo mejor tiene lógica),si no hubieras llegado a tiempo,Endo no podría volver a jugar al fútbol nunca más

Kazemaru suspiró,porque ni sabía eso y porque se había dado cuenta de que por su culpa,o al menos eso cree,podría haber perdido o a Endo,o lo que más amaba Endo,el fútbol

Kazemaru: Entonces...

Padre de Goenji: No te preocupes,el que sí que está preocupado de verdad es Endo

Kazemaru: Normal,esa herida casi le cuesta su amor al fútbol

Padre de Goenji: ¡Qué va! Lo decía porque él está preocupado porque tú te preocupes

Kazemaru: Casi muere por mi culpa

Padre de Goenji: "Ah~ ¿por qué todos los adolescentes tienen ese poder de preocuparse por todo? Madre mía..." Que no...ah~,mira,es mejor que te lo diga él mismo en persona

Entonces el padre de Goenji llevó a Kazemaru hasta la habitación de Endo,el cual estaba mucho mejor la verdad,en silla de ruedas pero por lo demás bien

Endo: ¡Kazemaru!

La cara de Endo se iluminó por un momento...hasta que recordó que seguían enfadados...bueno,eso parecía

Padre de Goenji: Bueno,mejor os dejo solos ¿vale? hasta luego

Dicho esto,el padre de Goenji cerró la puerta y se quedaron solos

Hubo un incómodo silencio,hasta que Kazemaru empezó a acercarse a Endo lentamente. Se puso de rodillas a su lado y empezó a llorar en silencio

Endo: Kazemaru...

Kazemaru: (Llorando) Endo...lo siento...lo siento mucho,por mi culpa estás así y casi te mueres por mi culpa y yo...

Endo abrazó a Kazemaru y también empezó a llorar (madre mía,van a inundar el hospital)

Endo: No...no Kazemaru,el único que tiene culpa de todo fui yo,no quiero que sigas llorando por mí,porque no valgo

Kazemaru: ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? ENDO YO...yo...

Endo abrió mucho los ojos,después de un millón de cosas que habían pasado,por fin le había dicho "te amo",claro que...apenas lo oyó

Endo: Kaze-chan...ups,perdona,no te gusta que te llame a...

Kazemaru apretó más el abrazo

Kazemaru: No,me da igual,me puedes llamar como quieras Endo-kun...

Endo: Ichirouta...te amo...

Kazemaru: Yo...te amo...Suki Daisuki Endo-kun -^^-

Una semana después...Endo volvió del hospital y...FIESTAAAA! Todo el equipo del Inazuma Japón y algunos que otros amigos vinieron a la pedazo de fiesta

Endo: Wiii que bien,¿qué puede más pedir un capitán que una fiesta con todo su equipo?

Goenji: Que como regalo...NOS VAMOS A HAWAII

Todos: ¿EN SERIO? BIEEEEEEEEEEN

Natsumi: Por fin unas buenas vacaciones joder ^^

Rika: Eso,a ponerse morenas

Todos: ¿Pero si tú ya estás negra?

Rika: Ay va,si es verdad ^^

Todos y Rika: Jajajajaja

Atsuya: Pues yo prefiero irme a la montaña...

Tsunami: ¿Y perderte las macizas que hay en la playa?

Atsuya: (cara pervertida) ¿cómo están de buenas?

Y Terumi le pegó un puñetazo y le hizo un chichón xD

Atsuya: ¿Por qué me pegas Afuro? Estaba de broma

Aphrodite: Hmp,porque me pongo celoso ¿tú que crees?

Aki: Oh~ que bonito ^^

Atsuya: ¿Bonito? JA,no tienes ni idea de lo que te pueden hacer los celos de mi novio

Haruna: No pueden ser peores que los de Yuuto -.-"

Kido: Te he oido señorita ¬¬

Tachimukai: Reconócelo Kido...a veces te pasas un huevo,y ya no me das miedo que lo sepas

Kido: ¿Qué te ha dicho Fudo para que no te metieras en problemas conmigo?

Tachimukai: Nada,es que amo demasiado a tu hermana como para aterrarme,bueno,solo me aterraré cuando quiera hacerme cosas malas...

Kido: Vale...HAS SUPERADO LA PRUEBA FINAL!

Haruna: Yupiii ^^ (y abraza a su novio)

Toko: Ah~ ojalá Tsunami fuese mi novio...

Tsunami: Ostias Toko,¿y por qué no me lo dijiste? contra que a mí me gustas,podríamos intentarlo...

Toko: ¿E-en serio?

Tsunami: Sí,¿por qué no?

Toko: Ok...KOGURE,SI ES UNA BROMA NO HACE GRACIA

Kogure: ¿Pero qué dices?

Toko: Osea,¿que es real?

Todos: Que sí,que te lo creas

Toko: Bien :D (Y abraza a Tsunami,ahora su novio ^^)

Natsumi: Hay que ver que infantiles...

Aki: Venga Natsumi,anímate de una vez

Fuyuka: Eso,¿no ves que cuando vayamos a la playa tendremos un amor de verano?

Natsumi: (roja) PERVERTIDAS

Fuyuka y Natsumi: Jijiji (abrazo entre amigas xD)

Fubuki: "Ji ji,por lo menos gané la batalla de haber quien se quedaba con Goenji ^^"

Toramaru: "BIEN,cuando vaya a la playa,la de cosas que haré con Goenji-san"

Entonces Toramaru se puso a la izquierda de Goenji y Fubuki a la derecha y cuando fueron a besar a Goenji,Goenji se agachó y Fubuki y Toramaru se besaron sin darse ni cuenta (Una cosa muy rara pero muy graciosa ^¬^)

Fubuki: (rojo de la vergüenza) P-Pero ¿qué?

Toramaru: Tú no eres Goenji TT^TT

Goenji: Ja ja ja ja ja ja xDDDDDDDDDDD (Se cayó al suelo de la risa xD)

Fubuki y Toramaru se miraron con decisión

Toramaru: A por él!

Y los dos se tiran encima de Goenji y los tres riéndose tan felices

Kogure: Que ambientazo hay en la fiesta...

Kabeyama: Y cuanta comida...

Kurimatsu: A COMEER!

Y mientras los tres comían,apareció Kido

Kido: KOGURE,PARA DE COMER QUE TE EMPACHAS

Kogure: Dios,has clavado a tu hermana...

Kido: Ostras,es verdad...ja ja ja,pero en serio para y...dios,la boca la tienes con caramelo... (y le limpió la boca)

Kogure: (rojo) KIDO,ESTÁTE QUIETO

Kurimatsu: Genial,Kogure se nos hizo homosexual

Kabeyama: Lo que nos faltaba

Kogure: ¿Pero qué coño? YO SOY CIEN POR CIEN HETEROSEXUAL

Y apareció el que faltaba,Fudo

Fudo: Eh tú enano,búscate a otro que este de aquí es mío

Kogure: N-no Fudo aquí hay un error ^^U

Kido: ja ja ja ja ja,chicos parad por favor,que me muero de risa

Fudo: (Rojo) ¿pero de qué te ríes tú?

Kido: De nada Fudo xD

Sí,desde luego,todos los jugadores (y gerentes claro xD) se lo estaban pasando fenomenal

Endo salió de la caseta del club de fútbol para ver el atardecer el solo,esperaba ver como atardecia hasta que apareció su actual novio,Kazemaru Ichirouta

Kazemaru: Te encantan los atardeceres

Endo se dio la vuelta y vio a Kazemaru ahí plantado y sonriente. Se empezó a ruborizar,pero no le importaba,ya sabía que le iba a pasar

Endo: Kaze-chan,¿ya te has aburrido?

Kazemaru: Que va,es que apenas hemos empezado a salir y quería estar a solas con mi novio

Endo: Ichirouta...

Entonces Endo puso su mano izquierda sobre la cara de Kazemaru,y empezaba a acercarla a la suya cuando de repente...

Haruna: Ay va

Sí,Haruna Otonashi había estropeado el momento...

Ella iba a salir fuera con Tachimukai,os imaginareis para que ¿no? Llevo escribiendo de esto cuatro meses o cinco sobre su relación xD (es que es mi pareja hetero favorita...creo que sin querer se adueñaron un poco del fic...)

Endo: HARUNA OTONASHI,DE ESTA TU NO TE LIBRAS

Tachimukai: Hey Endo,un poco de respeto a mi novia

Haruna: Tachi-kun...

Tachimukai: ¿He hecho algo mal?

Haruna: Nada,es que (pequeña risa) se te ha pegado un poco la forma sobreprotectora de mi onee-chan ja ja ja ja ja

Tachimukai: Ha-Haruna,no hace gracia...

Kazemaru: (Riendose) Pues a mi si me lo ha hecho

Endo: Tal vez no sea muy listo pero...he cogido el chiste ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

Tachimukai: Chicos...ya...vale,muy bien,me habeis contagiado la risa ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

Y claro,los cuatro se mearon en los pantalones xDDDD,no hombre,pero si que se rieron un buen rato...

Pasó un rato,y todos se fueron a sus casas,después de que los más jovenes,incluyendo Tachimukai ,que no se escapó de la tarea para nada

Por fin iban solos,Kazemaru y Endo,cogidos de la mano...,y llegaron a la Torre Inazuma,el lugar preferido de Endo

Endo: Kaze-chan,me gustaría que aquí hiciésemos algo que para ti y para mí será importante...

A Kazemaru se le pasaron un montón de fantasías eróticas por su cabeza...

Kazemaru: (rojo) ¿D-de qué tipo de cosas estamos hablando?

Endo se ruborizó un poco,al parecer vio las intenciones de Kazemaru

Endo: (Rojo) ESO NO ICHIROUTA! Y MENOS EN LA CALLE

Kazemaru se sorprendió,si por algo era famoso el bueno de Endo,aparte del fútbol,es por ser demasiado inocente como para saber esas cosas...

Endo: La verdad Ichirouta...es que estoy algo nervioso

Kazemaru: ¿Nervioso? Endo,¿qué quieres hacer que sea tan importante y tan difícil como para que...?

Endo: (Rojo)NUESTRO PRIMER BESO

Kazemaru se quedó mudo,al parecer Endo tenía razón,iba a ser su primer beso...pero para Kazemaru iba a ser más diferente todavía,no solo iba a ser el primer beso que tendrá con Endo...IBA A SER EL PRIMER BESO QUE LE VAN A DAR EN LA VIDA

Kazemaru: "Mejor no le digo que es mi primer beso y así no lo pongo más nervioso..." Está bien Endo,dámelo

Endo: Es que...quiero que sea perfecto

Kazemaru: ¿En serio? Vaya...si que te tomas en serio lo de los besos Endo..."Y yo pienso que es más bien una tontería tan grande como decir que las comidas de Natsumi están ricas..."

Entonces pasó lo que tuvo que pasar

Endo empezó a acercarse a Kazemaru algo temeroso,temiendo a que no lo tenga perfecto...posó de nuevo la mano en la cara de Kazemaru y cerró los ojos...Kazemaru vio que estaba yendo muy lento y entonces...Kazemaru le besó...

*Kazemaru POV*

"Era muy dulce,como un caramelo,¿así es como saben los besos? Adoro los suyos y aunque parezca un poeta yo digo que me la pone recta...DIOS QUE PERVERTIDO,HABLÉ ASÍ DE ENDO,no me lo creo,me costó mucho conseguir un beso,pero jamás me imaginé con él el primero..."

*Endo POV*

"Así que así es el besar de mi Ichirouta,esperé este momento más de una semana,veo que a él con mi boca le gusta jugar mas yo soy el que manda y haré que el juego erótico que tengo en mi "mente ingenua" le vaya a encantar..."

Y empezaron a jugar. Endo tenía fama de bueno,pero su propia locura le delató,ya que cogió a Kazemaru y casi lo aplasta de las ganas que tiene de abrazarle. Kazemaru tampoco se podía decir que era un santo,ya que él "perdió el equilibrio" y se echó encima de Endo. Ambos muy enamorados,pero no apartaron las bocas,querían que fuera eterno,mas como seres humanos que son,les faltó el aire...estaban muy rojos,y también morados por la falta de oxígeno,¿pero eso les hizo parar? Para nada. Sí,ese fue el primer beso,un beso que con un sabor dulce,se hizo intenso y algo violento.

¿Y por qué no paró ahí la cosa? Porque literalmente fueron a un hotel...

¿Queréis detalles? PUES NO PERVERTIDOS ESTÁ CENSURADO

Venga vale,vamos a ser pervertidos...lo que pasó fue lo siguiente...

La habitación era pequeña,pero la cama era grande,lo suficiente para que dos chicos con unas ganas loquísimas de hacer el amor tuvieran espacio de sobra

Kazemaru cerró la puerta,apenas habían pasado unos segundos y Endo ya había empezado a "jugar sucio con él"

Tenía las manos en la espalda del peli-azul mientras le besaba el cuello haciéndolo suyo. Desde luego,era un experto en este juego y no quería perder,no,él es de lo chicos que no soportan perder. Kazemaru no paraba de suspirar por Endo,y le latía el corazón con mucha fuerza,como si una bomba estuviese a punto de estallar. El castaño decidió tumbarlo en la cama y empezar a desvestirlo...¿y el otro estaba quieto? Para nada,es más,el otro que se supone que es el uke decidió meterse dentro de Endo haciendo que éste gritara de dolor,y de placer claro está,pero sobretodo dolor. Kazemaru estaba en la gloria,y notaba como empezaba a...ejem,esta frase sí que está censurada...,después Kazemaru empezó a comerle suavemente la oreja (mal pensados) y Endo dio grititos placenteros,pero la cosa no acaba ahí ni mucho menos,es más apenas acaba de empezar...y por fin llegó el turno de Endo. Dios,este si que mete caña,estuvo pin pan media hora,con motivo de venganza hacia Kazemaru (que pena,no va a poder sentarse para nada),después le abrió las piernas y...bueno,lo que pasó fue...que empezó a lamer,y Kazemaru más rojo imposible y sí que estaba agusto...,y a veces pienso que Endo en realidad es el uke y no Kazemaru. Después Endo subió poco a poco y Kazemaru no se podía estar callado ni cinco minutos. Kazemaru se mordía el labio inferior. No se creía para nada lo que le estaba pasando...pero que Endo tampoco,lo único que se sabía exactamente era que el ambiente era demasiado caliente para ellos...

Al día siguiente...El de los ojos rojos despertó,y vio que su novio/amante estaba encima suya dormido y desnudo,igual que él

Kazemaru: Gracias Endo,por esta noche especial...

Y volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando a que su amor despertara...

Fin...

* * *

**Dawn: **Bueno...se acabó,cuatro meses de trabajo para diez capítulos y...se acabó

**Clara: **¿ya se acabó? ¿no va a ver una versión en Inazuma eleven GO! o algo?

**Dawn: **No,es el fin del fic

**Haruya: **Bueno...ahora vienen mis críticas,la primera...JODER APENAS HE SALIDO COÑO

**Dawn:** Eso te pasa por feo xD,no hombre Nagumo,eres guapo

**Haruya: **¿Más que Atsuya?

**Clara/Dawn/Aprhodite: **NO,ESO NO

**Mikuo: **Oye Dawn,ahora que hemos acabado el fic,¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?

**Clara: **¿Por qué no haceis un fic que hable sobre esas vacaciones que pusisteis en el fic?

**Dawn: **¿En serio?

**Juan: **Sí,y saldremos nosotros ^^

**Hina: **¿Qué vacaciones?

**Eito: **¿Hawaii?

**Midorikawa: **SÍ! YAOI,HAWAII Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE... HUMOR!

**Clara: **Y TÚ PAGAS EL VIAJE ^^

**Midorikawa: **ESO,espera un momento...¿qué?

**Atsuya: **Espera,¿que de verdad vamos a Hawaii?

**Endo:** Sí,FIESTA

**Fudo: **A PONERSE CACHONDOS

**Tsunami: **A POR EL LÍO!

**Hina: **¿¡MÁS LÍOS!? ,¿ES QUE NO TENEMOS YA BASTANTES?

**Clara: **Oh vamos Hina,diviértete un poco

**Eito: **Venga,suéltate el pelo ^^

**Hina: **Pues...

**Mikuo: **Oh,vamos...

**Kogure: **A CONVENCERLA!

**Todos: **HINA HINA HINA HINA

**Hina: **OK ESTÁ BIEN,NOS VAMOS A HAWAII

**Todos: **BIEEEEN HINAAA TE QUEREMOS!

**Natsumi: **Eh chicos,el España-Francia ya mismo empieza

**Kido: **Natsumi,somos japoneses

**Dawn: **PERO YO ESPAÑOLA,ASÍ QUE A ANIMAR A LA SELECCIÓN

**Eito: **¿Despido yo el programa?

**Clara:**VENGA,TODOS JUNTOS:

**Todos:** **  
**

_**Gracias por haber leido el fanfic,es el primero que escribí,**_

_**y el primero que acabé,me costó mucho  
**_

_**y me he animado mucho con los comentarios**_

_**Tal vez se haya acabado el fic,pero ahora los chicos (y chicas)**_

_**se van a Hawaii a descansar y dejar de jugar en un tiempo...**_

_**y en serio,muchísimas gracias a todos los comentarios,**_

_**espero que os haya gustado mucho**_

_**urecordad esto Inazumer s:**_

_**VIVA EL INAZUMA**_

_**VIVA EL YAOI xD**_

_**Y**_

_**JUGUEMOS AL FÚTBOL!**_

**Arigatooo :)**

**Bye bee~  
**


End file.
